Two Prisioner
by Rui Redfield
Summary: Tras considerarlos una amenaza, el vaticano capturó a Rin y a Yukio. Mientras que a Rin lo mantiene con vida para combatir a Satanás, el futuro para Yukio no es mas que torturas y sufrimiento, y más aún que han descubierto el misterioso poder que el más joven esconde en sus ojo. Su única salida es escapar. ¿Serán capaces de escapar? Basado en el manga.
1. Atrapados

Sin importar como le daba vueltas a la situación todo estaba pasando justo como temía. Se quejó con violencia cuando su cuerpo fue lanzado bruscamente al interior de una celda dejando que todo su peso se apoyara sobre su muñeca. Al caer una nube de polvo se levantó y le provoco una que otra toz, pero tan rápido como estaba lejos de las manos de sus captores se incorporó y se lanzó contra la reja. Gritó contra sus captores: esos asquerosos exorcistas que lo miraban divertidos, como si apreciaran a un tigre de circo haciendo su acto de gracia en la jaula. Los maldijo e insultó con palabras que él nunca se imaginó decirle antes a una persona.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes que gritando y berreando todo lo que quieras las cosas están hechas ya?! ¡Asqueroso bastardo de Satanás!- gritó un exorcista muy peculiar, para ser más precisos el Paladín con su brillante melena rubia.- ¡Un demonio como tú no debería siquiera levantarme la voz, como si fueras humano! ¡¿Quieres hacerme sentir que estamos a la misma altura?!

-Soy mitad humano también- reprochó el joven encarcelado. La cara del paladín se contrajo al ver que le respondía; su cara señalaba fastidio y frustración.- Además, a nadie le importa cómo se sienta una puta como tú. Y por si no lo sabias…- Rin pensó bien la manera de hacer enojar al rubio. Si, era cierto que podría causarle consecuencias muy graves, pero el solo quería buscar una manera de no sentirse totalmente atrapado-tu eres más mierda que yo en escala social.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Yo soy un príncipe humano mitad demonio mientras que tu… ¡simplemente eres la gata con jaula de oro de los perros del vaticano! – y el chico se forzó a reír en un intento de hacerlo molestar más.

-¡Demonio asqueroso!- Angel desvaino su espada amenazante contra Rin. Él retrocedió, no por miedo, si no para preparase para el ataque. Pero el ataque nunca llegó, en cambio solo se escuchó una risa sádica.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, gata puta barata?

El hombre solo bajó su espada lentamente sin dejar de reír.

-Solo reía de lo mucho que vamos a hacerte sufrir. Y créeme ser un príncipe bastardo no te ayudara en nada en lo que les pasará a ustedes.

Rin dudo sobre qué decir, pero al final dijo lo que se le ocurrió.

-¿A sí? Yo ya he sufrido suficientes cosas en esta corta vida.- Se reclinó contra la reja con una sonrisa retadora y tambaleando su cola peluda.- ¿Qué piensan hacerme? ¿Torturarme? Ya he sentido mucho dolor de todo tipo y créanme no creo que sean capaces de igualar el dolor que me causan los demonios contra los que lucho ¿Lastimar a mis amigos? Eso es imposible, ellos no están involucrados con mi criadero o nacimiento, además que tienen derechos humanos y están bajo protección ¿Matarme? Creo… que eso estaría bien: fin para mi existencia, pero también fin para la humanidad cuando Satanás se dé cuenta y decida aprovechar la oportunidad para apoderarse de Assia. O… ¿Acaso será que piensan encerrarme contigo todo el santo día para soportar lo gata puta que eres? Mierda eso sí que sería una tortura.- Rin lanzo una risita de satisfacción. Los otros exorcistas simplemente estaban un poco confundidos y dudosos de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero al parecer la risa sádica del Paladín se atenuó más.

Eso le incomodó a Rin. Algo estaba mal, pero no lograba ver que era. Ya le había dicho todas las maneras en la que podía hacerle daño, todas menos…una. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y sintió su respiración ser cortada. No, no podía estar pasando.

-Jajaja. ¿De verdad pensaron ustedes tres pedazos de mierda que no nos daríamos cuenta?

Rin se perturbó. Shura le prometió que no se lo diría a nadie, y le creía; además él no se lo había dicho a nadie y dudaba mucho que incluso el mismo Yukio le hubiera dicho a alguien más, a parte de ellos dos, lo de su situación.

-Así es bastardo, tenemos al asqueroso mentiroso de tu hermano.

-No…- Rin estaba espantado. Esa era su otra manera de torturarlo y sin duda era algo que realmente le afectaba.

Una persona más entró al calabozo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la otra mitad.

Sin duda era Ligthning, ese olor que indicaba falta de ducha por algunos días lo delataba. Sus dientes blancos que adornaban su sonrisa y su cara relaja no le permitían determinar si venía a ayudar o simplemente a empeorar las cosas.

-Lightning, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó el Paladín.

El otro hombre solo le lanzó una mirada divertida y le palpó la espalda un poco más de fuerza de lo necesaria.

-Angel, los Grigori me enviaron a tomar las riendas de la situación y además tienes una misión muy importante. Pero no es nada complicado.

Angel se veía sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…

-Tranquilo yo me encargaré que esto salga tan bien como sea posible, a fin de cuentas los Grigori me dejaron todo lo necesario para iniciar con este trabajo de los gemelos.

-Bien de acuerdo. Haré esta misión tan rápido, que en menos de lo que imaginas ya estaré de vuelta.- El caballero de gran porte salió de la habitación sin antes darle una mirada de despreció al joven demonio.

-Y bien hijo de Satanás, creo que ya te dejaron bien en claro que los tenemos a ambos.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está Yukio? ¿Qué mierda piensan hacer con él? ¡Él es humano!- Rin estaba ardiendo de furia y al mismo tiempo sus piernas estaban temblando.- Ustedes no pueden hacerle nada, el no heredó las llamas ni nada.

-Shh…- en un parpadeo Lightning estaba frente a él, a uno pocos centímetros de su cara.-Tranquilo. Sé que tratas de mentir para salvarlo, pero te aseguro que a ti no te haremos ningún daño.

-¿Qué? Entonces…- la voz de Rin se calmó un poco.

-Yukio es un demonio como tu.- El hombre alejo su rostro de él. Y se acercó a un exorcista y le susurró algo en el oído.- Ya basta de mentirnos, ya no se puede ocultar más, yo mismo fui el que se dio cuenta antes que todos.

Rin estaba confundido y enojado. Entonces fue Shura, ella conoce a este tipo y de seguro se lo dijo cuando estaba ebria. Pero al parecer Lightning se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-No, no fue la señorita Kirigakure, ella jamás abriría la boca. Los ama a ustedes como si fueran sus hermanos, hijos, amantes… ¡¿yo que se?! Pero ella no lo hizo. Solo fui yo.

-¡Déjame ver a mi hermano ahora mismo!

-Tranquilo ya pedí que lo trajeran para su celda.

-¿Nos van a encerrar como animales?

-Bueno es algo temporal hasta que ambos cooperen con nosotros.

La puerta se abrió. Rin se quedó sin aliento cuando un par de exorcistas cargaban con el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano totalmente inconsciente. Fijó más la mirada y el odio se incrementó en su interior: el abdomen, cuello, brazos y piernas tenían marcas de inyección y miles de hematomas. Lightning se acercó al cuerpo de Yukio y tomo algo de la parte trasera. Entre sus dedos tomo la cola larga y café de Yukio.

-Entonces…-le lanzo una mirada con burla ridícula a Rin.- es humano. Tan humano que tiene una maldita cola y unos ojos demoniacos capaces de destruir lo que sea.

Rin se quedó boquiabierto. Bien sabía lo de los ojos de Yukio y todos lo que había pasado con Toudou, con Lucifer y los experimentos suicidas de su hermano, pero él no se había dado cuenta de su cola… incluso el día anterior antes de ser atrapado por el vaticano lo había visto vestirse, lo que implicaba ver su cuerpo desnudo y no tenía nada como una cola. Entonces ¿Cómo fue que apreció de repente y en esta situación? Miró a Lightning en busca de respuestas.

-¿Te sorprende lo de la cola?- preguntó si dejar de juguetear con el apéndice peludo de su hermano.- Si eso fue un detalle de mi parte. Veraz… siempre tuve la idea de que era una estupidez pensar que uno de los gemelos fuera totalmente humano y el otro no, es absurdo. Si uno estudia un poco de genética humana y demoniaca, podría entender claramente que hay genes dominantes y digamos que Satanás ha de estar cargado de miles de ellos, por lo que era imposible que Yukio fuera un humano. Así que me di la tarea de ayudar a tu hermanito a florecer. ¿Yukio siempre ha sido así de lento y débil? Creo que Satanás debería de avergonzarse de su hijo más pequeño.

-Maldito-gruñó entre dientes.

-Le inyecté unas hormonas estimuladoras del crecimiento y un tanto de otras sustancias secretas para acelerar su desarrollo y… ¡TADAN!- dijo con voz ridícula a la vez que levantaba la cola café frente a Rin, como si se tratara de un truco de magia.

-Están demente todos ustedes.

-Oye, ya te dije que a ti no te haremos ni un rasguño.

Soltó la cola de Yukio. Los exorcistas que lo cargaban abrieron una celda justó a lado de la Rin y arrojaron a Yukio sin cuidado. Rin se alarmó y se acercó a la otra celda. Solo estaban separados por una hilera de tubos metálicos. Creyó que sí extendía su mano lo suficiente podría alcanzar el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano menor.

-Yukio… ¿Yukio puedes oírme?

-Mira Okumura Rin. Los Grigori me lo dejaron bien claro y te lo diré una sola vez.

Rin no quería apartar la mirada de su hermano, pero tenía que prestar suma atención a lo que podría ser la sentencia de muerte de ambos.

-Lo exorcistas de alto mando tenemos la importantísima misión de mantener oculto al hijo mayor de Satanás para lograr usarlo como una herramienta para vencer a Gehenna, lo que implica no lastimarlo para tener una herramienta efectiva.

-Y… ¿Yukio?

-Ah, bueno, veraz, necesitamos conocer como funcionas Rin, lo ideal son las pruebas psicologías, pruebas físicas, de resistencia, dolor y supervivencia e incluso disecciones.-Rin estaba temblando, sabía que quería insinuar con eso. Estiro su mano a través de las rejas en busca de su hermano en un intento de protegerlo, pero sus dedos solo le rozaban la piel.- Pero como ya te dije no podemos hacerte daño, pero el destino es grande y no tenemos solo un medio demonio, sino dos.

-No te atrevas- gruño Rin dejando escapar saliva como un perro rabioso.

-Lo siento pero la cosa es así. Yukio es un demonio también… pero a diferencia tuya, él es más débil, frágil, incluso sus heridas tardan mucho más que las tuyas en curarse. Además que es un miedoso nato, e incluso su cobardía es su principal mecanismo de defensa. Uf… simplemente sería un error usarlo como un arma para luchar contra Gehenna. Imagínate, lo usamos como arma contra Satanás y en el primer segundo terminaría orinándose del miedo.

-Entonces déjalo ir.

-No me estas prestando atención. Lo usaremos a él para los experimentos hasta donde su capacidad lo deje vivir, y con base a ello podremos inferir que tu tendrías una resistencia incluso 20 veces superior a la de él. Así de fácil funcionan las cosas. Ah pero claro, todavía está el detalle de sus peculiares ojos. Aún estamos pensado que hacer con ellos.

Lightning, le hizo una seña a sus acompañantes, uno de ellos entró a la jaula de Yukio. De inmediato Rin se estiró lo más que pudo pero era inútil. El exorcista sacó una botella, la abrió y derramó todo su contenido sobre Yukio. De inmediato el chico se despertó gritando y tocándose la zona del ardor. A Rin le salpicó un poco de la sustancia y le ardió como nunca le había ardido el agua bendita.

-Bien es hora de retirarnos. Mañana empieza el trabajo de verdad, así que por hoy descansen demonios Okumura.-Los exorcistas comenzaron a salir, incluso el que le había arrojado agua bendita a su hermano. –Nos vemos.

La puerta se cerró y solo los alaridos de dolor de Yukio resonaban en el calabozo. Se retorcía y arrastraba contra el suelo.

-Yukio…-Rin lo llamó, pero el otro no dejaba de gritar.- ¡Yukio tranquilo! Sé que duele pero solo deja que tu cuerpo lo cure.

El menor no parecía escuchar. Rin siguió diciéndole cosas, pero era inútil. Desesperado por el dolor de su hermano intentó agarrarlo a pesar de las rejas. Estiró la mano pero todo se le resbalaba, hasta que logró tomar la cola café y tiró de ella con cuidado (el más que nadie sabe cómo es de sensible la cola de un demonio y no estaba dispuesto a jalársela con fuerza para no dañarlo). Al parecer funciono porque en un instante ya tenía los ojos de Yukio posados en los suyos. Las lágrimas resbalaban con elegancia sobre sus mejillas y los sollozos fueron un buen sustituto de sus alaridos. Pero algo era diferente. Yukio no portaba sus gafas, obviamente se las quitaron para tener más control sobre él (que mejor que tomar el control de un demonio que ve todo borroso), pero eso no era, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenía un rubor rojo muy marcado en su rostro como si estuviera ebrio. "Eso es, lo drogaron".

-Yukio… ¿Puedes escucharme o verme?

Y sin esperárselo, Yukio se había lanzado desesperadamente contra las rejas en busca de los brazos de su hermano. Rin de inmediato supo que estaba asustado, pero no lo suficiente como para mostrar sus ojos demoniacos. Tal vez la droga era la responsable de mantener sus ojos bajo control.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san!-comenzó a llorar. Rin trato de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo para pasar sus brazos por las rejas y abrazar a su hermano menor que tanto lo necesitaba. De repente Yukio comenzó a decir algo pero lo dijo como un balbuceo.

-¿Qué sucede Yukio?- dijo Rin con la esperanza que el menor lo repitiera.

-No me dejes solo Nii-san. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.-Rin sintió como la cola café de su hermano le estaba apretando el abdomen con desesperación, aferrándose como si en cualquier momento algo podría llegar y llevarse a Rin lejos de él para siempre. El gesto le hizo sentir rabia. Jamás imaginó que vería de nuevo a Yukio llorar y suplicar su nombre en busca de ayuda, y esperaba que no volviera a pasar nunca, pues él sabía que cuando Yukio hacia eso, era porque estaba desesperado por el miedo y la única cosas en el mundo que consideraba que podía salvarlo era su hermano mayor. Y Rin no estaba seguro si esta vez podría salvarlo como antes.

Xxxxxxx

En algún momento Rin se había quedado dormido. La noche había sido agotadora. Se la pasó inspeccionando todo el lugar, en busca de cualquier cosa que le diera un indicio de salida, pero era inútil. Lo único que había era un balde con agua, las rejas, un retrete en cada una de las celdas, otras jaulas y la puerta por donde se habían marchado sus opresores. En algún momento intento pedirle a Yukio que le ayudará a pensar en un plan, fin de cuentas su hermano es un genio de los más genios del mundo de los genios. Pero fue inútil. La droga lo mantenía en estado de pánico y asustado, eso en un principio, después estaba más sumiso que nunca, se acercaba a las rejas en la espera de que Rin lo abrazara y sacudiera su pelo, como un perro. Eso le irritó, no porque no quisiera consentir a su drogado hermano, si no que eso le dejaba claro que con esa droga lo podían manipular muy fácil. Además, era de noche y solo la luz de la luna que se fugaba por una ventana le permitía ver, ahora ¿cómo demonios le iba a ayudar su hermano drogado con problemas de la vista a encontrar una salida? La verdad no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Momentos después Yukio le había suplicado a Rin que lo abrazará porque tenía frío. El mayor había olvidado que Yukio estaba, además de drogado y semi ciego, desnudo. Por supuesto que a Rin ya no le sorprendía ver el cuerpo sin ropa de su hermanito, fin de cuentas siempre habían estado juntos y él más que nadie había visto a Yukio desnudo un centenar de veces; conocía a detalle donde estaban todos los lunares de su hermano que eran posibles de ver. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rin se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa e intentó vestir a su hermano. Solo le pudo poner la chaqueta, ya que la camisa le quedaba un poco apretada y le podía incomodar. Aun así Rin le dio uso a sus camisa colocándosela sobre las piernas para brindarle un poco más de cobijo. Fue así que más tarde Rin se acurrucó lo más que pudo con él para dormir.

Entonces fue cuando se despertó al sentir una brisa de aire frio posándose sobre su piel. Se incorporó adolorido por su culpa de su incomoda cama de piedra y cemento. Se talló los ojos y bostezo. Una vez que su vista estaba un poco más limpia de lagañas, sus ojos como un imán se posaron de inmediato en el joven demonio que miraba analíticamente el calabozo.

-¿Yukio?- se incorporó.

-Nii-san…-Yukio comenzó a decir. Sus palabras eran tan firmes que Rin estaba seguro que el efecto de las drogas ya estaba lejos.

-Te escucho Yukio.

-¿Cómo es que estamos encerrados aquí? Y… ¿Por qué tengo el aspecto de un… demonio?- esto último lo dijo con un notable temblor en la voz. Sin darse cuenta, Yukio estaba enroscando su cola alrededor de su pierna: Señal clara de miedo. Rin dio un profundo suspiro.

-Los Grigori, Angel, Lightning, ¡todos los putos exorcistas han perdido la cabeza y quieren matarnos! -"En realidad quieren experimentar contigo hasta matarte y a mi usarme para matar a Satanás y. probablemente, después… me mataran" pensó incómodamente- De alguna manera nos capturaron a ambos y a ti te hicieron un montón de cosas para forzarte a expresar los genes demoniacos.

-¿Y…?

-Bueno, pues te dejaron desnudo y drogado en esa celda.- Rin se sentía apenado de haber dicho que lo drogaron.

-Ya entiendo…- Yukio se reacomodo la camisa que había amarrado a su cintura para evitar exponer sus partes privadas. Extrañamente hizo el gesto de acomodarse los lentes, pero se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta que ni siquiera los traía. Rin solo sintió un poco de ternura, pues ya era tanto el hábito de traerlos para su hermano, que se había convertido en una acción tipo reflejo intrínseco.- Ya había notado que estaba desnudo y también que me habían drogado.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?- Rin estaba sorprendido de su hermano.

-Pues cuando me desperté sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza y sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas. Además que estaba abrazándote como a un osito de peluche y eso me dejo más que claro que estaba mal de la cabeza.- Rin se sonrojó y sonrió ante la broma.

Yukio igual se sonrojo y sonrió. De repente ambos ya estaban riéndose infantilmente.

-Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a escapar de aquí, Yukio?

Yukio lo miró con desaliento. Ya ninguno de los dos tenía la sonrisa de antes y el ambiente era incómodo.

-No puedo ver bien las cosas. Sin mis lentes mi vista es demasiado borrosa, bueno, puedo distinguir un poco menos borroso los objetos cercanos, pero aun así me empiezo a sentir mareado.-Yukio se cruzó de brazos.- Tengo una idea.

-¡¿De verdad?!- la cola de Rin comenzó a agitarse como la de un gato alegre.

Sin embargo, Yukio no parecía tan alegre con lo que iba a decir.

-En realidad es la idea más estúpida que se me puede ocurrir, pero la otra opción es un poco más ridícula. Pero bueno, con un poco de imaginación y una buena actitud este plan puede funcionar. Si funciona puede que arreglemos todo esto y volvamos a estar como antes.

La cola del demonio mayor se detuvo y ahora cruzaba los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Basta de parloteo y dime de una vez el plan.

Segundos más tarde, ambos demonios ya estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, solo estaban separados por las barras de acero. Yukio le pidió que hablara en voz muy baja y que lo escuchara sin interrumpir, cosa un poco complicada para el demonio mayor. Rin se sentía bien por la cercanía que tenía de nuevo con su hermano, además que le encantaba ver sus ojos verdes sin esos molestos anteojos, pero sobre todo le encantaba visualizar sus lunares. Era obvio que Yukio era más guapo que él, probablemente por su mayor tendencia a ser humano, eso justificaba por que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las chicas de la escuela eran su ejército de admiradoras, fangirls enamoradas. A él no le molestaba que su hermano fuera popular, más bien había notado que Yukio se sentía un poco acosado y nervioso. Permitiría que Yukio saliera con cualquier chica, siempre y cuando no sea Shiemi.

Rin no se había dado cuenta que mientras pensaba todo lo anterior seguía mirando el rostro de su hermano, con cara de retrasado mental. Normalmente Yukio ya lo estaría regañando con algún comentario sobre privacidad o modales, pero no lo hizo, probablemente la falta de sus lentes si le afectaba mucho su visión.

-Bien, el plan A…-comenzó el menor en susurros- consiste en no quebrantar las reglas y hablar con los exorcistas de alto mando.

Tan pronto como cerró la boca Rin le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

-¿El plan es esperar a que vengan los locos que nos encerraron y rogarles que nos dejen salir así como así?-preguntó enfadado y gritando, tanto así que su voz hizo eco a lo largo de todo el lugar.

-Shh… Nii-san, te pedí que no me interrumpieras y no grites. No trates de poner las cosas peor de lo que están.

El mayor se enfadó un poco por el último comentario y estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión, pero si lo hacía solo le daría toda la razón a Yukio. Se disculpó y pidió a su hermano continuar.

-Mira, sé que suena tonto y poco realista, pero si no lo intentamos puede que hayamos desperdiciado una pequeña esperanza.-Yukio parpadeó repetidamente y se talló los ojos. Probablemente le ardían los ojos su esfuerzo a enfocar.- Solo necesito que cuando yo hable con ellos tú te mantengas callado y no hagas nada imprudente.

El otro dio un sonido que señalaba su molestia ante la idea.

-Bien. Yo solo seré puro oído-dijo. De pronto Rin recordó que su hermano había mencionado un plan b.-Entonces, Yukio, ¿Cuál es el susodicho plan B?

El menor enarcó las cejas y cuando abrió la boca para responder, la puerta de la sala se abrió repentinamente.

Ambos se miraron inseguros y con miedo de lo que iba a pasar. En un segundo el lugar estaba lleno de al menos unos ocho exorcistas. Entre ellos estaban tanto el Paladín Angel como Lightning. Rin se sorprendió de la presencia del Paladín, pues creía haber oído que estaría en otro lugar. Los exorcistas se posicionaron frente la celda de Yukio. El demonio más joven aprovechó la cercanía para comenzar a tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

-Angel-san, Lightning-san…-comenzó a decir con un tono de calma profesional. Sin embargo Rin notaba que tenía miedo, su cola aún estaba enrollada con fuerza a su pierna.- Es un alivio verlos aquí presente…-los exorcistas comenzaron a sacar unas llaves- me es necesario hablar con ustedes sobre esta circunstancia, creo que no es necesario todo esto que se está haciendo; es posible que como el exorcista que soy y mi herma… alumno a aquí presente podemos cooperar con el vaticano sin necesidad de uso de violencia.-Rin se puso nervioso y alerta cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de los exorcistas le respondía nada a su hermano. Los exorcistas abrieron la celda y comenzaron a entrar formando un círculo alrededor del menor. Yukio no se movió ni un centímetro. Angel entró a la celda y Lightning solo se limitó a recargarse sobre la puerta.- Estoy seguro que podemos ayudarles de muchas maneras. Paladín, Angel-san, nosotros no pondremos resistencia si lo hacemos diplomáticamente y…-antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, los exorcistas comenzaron a golpearlo hasta dejarlo en el piso.

-¡Hijos de mierda!- gritó Rin en la ira total. Las llamas azules comenzaron a rodear la celda de Rin, pero de inmediato los barrotes comenzaron a absorber el fuego.

-¡Cállate hijo legítimo de Satán! ¡No ves que el demonio exorcista dijo que no pondrían resistencia!- le espetó Lightning casi riéndose de manera maniaca.

Rin trató de alcanzar a su hermano al pegar lo más que podía a los barrotes. Pero imposible. Los golpes se habían incrementado para Yukio. Los exorcistas sacaron bastones de exorcismo, los Aria presentes iniciaron un sutra y de inmediato una nueva lluvia de golpes calló sobre el demonio. Pero esta vez con cada golpe la piel se quemaba.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo!- gritó Rin histéricamente.

Los gritos de dolor de Yukio eran tan intensos que hacían eco en todo el lugar. Su rostro era un mar de lágrimas.

-Demonio bastardo. ¿Por quién nos tomas? ¿Crees que somos el estúpido de Shiro que fácilmente cedió a las mentiras de los demonios? Nosotros no caeremos en sus tentaciones- dijo el Paladín. Con su mano tomo el pelo de Yukio y lo obligo a incorporarse. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado y totalmente desnudo nuevamente; la ropa que Rin le había dado ya no era más que unas tiras de tela rotas. Sin soltar el pelo del joven, Angel lo obligó a verlo a la cara.- Sabes, tienes razón. Puedes ayudarnos. Y puedes empezar siendo un buen chico y permitir que hagamos lo que sea contigo hasta que te pudras en esta celda como el cerdo que eres. Poco a poco te darás cuenta del error que cometió Shiro, del error fatal que eres. No eres más que el pecado en vida.

-¡Yukio! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Has algo! ¡Utiliza tus ojos!- suplicaba el mayor. Era obvio que Yukio no podría solo contra seis exorcistas, Lightning y un Paladín, pero no soportaba verlo desecho contra ellos. Pero si Yukio utilizaba su poderes demoniacos talvez había un poco más de oportunidad. El problema era que Yukio nunca los había usado y no tenían ni idea de que hacían sus poderes.

A pesar de todo Yukio estaba en shock. Temblaba, con la cola entre las piernas, bañado en lágrimas y parecía ya no escuchar nada. "Luce como un niño indefenso…no, Yukio es un niño indefenso" pensó en angustia.

-Ancio ver los ojos de su hermano, Okumura-kun- habló una vez más Lightning. Con unas enormes cadenas en las manos se dirigió al menor. Otro exorcista tenía una jeringa en mano y se la dio a Angel.- Sin embargo aún no podemos arriesgarnos a que su hermanito demonio nos acabe con sus ojos malditos.

Angel busco el lugar adecuado y le inyectó el contenido de la jeringa. El liquidó era frío.

-Nii-san…-oyó Rin casi como un susurró.-Me equivoque… por favor… ayúdame.-Su voz era un llanto total.

-Yukio, aguanta, saldremos de esta. Solo resiste.

-No hablen bastardos.

-Hermanos Okumura, les prometo que mientras menos resistencia pongan la muerte será menos dolorosa… esperen, lo siento, mis órdenes son que su muerte sea dolorosa.- Lightning dijo como si fuera un chiste y se rio. A Rin le dio coraje eso.- Pero no se preocupe Okumura-Kun, usted vivirá y no sufrirá, ya sabe, para eso tenemos al desgraciado de su hermano. Otra cosa. Ataque todo lo que quiera esos barrotes, lo único que lograra será perder su poder.

-¡Hijos de perra!

Lightning tomo las muñecas de Yukio y les colocó las cadenas tan apretadas, que probablemente no tardarían mucho en empezar a cortarle la circulación.

-Regresaremos en un momento más y traeremos tú comida niño. Bye, bye.-Se despidió Lightning.

-Camina basura.

Empujándolo a patadas, Yukio salió de la habitación y con ello dejando solo a Rin. Una vez solo, el muchacho gritó y maldijo a todo lo que tenía vida en la tierra con la esperanza que el infierno acabara con todos menos con su hermano.


	2. Abandono

-Papá…-gimió el joven demonio. Llevaba por lo menos cincuenta minutos acostado en una mesa de cirugías. Le habían aplicada anestesia, pero esta no era tan efectiva; o su cuerpo demoniaco era resistente al medicamento o ellos querían que sintiera mucho dolor a la hora de las disecciones. Yukio entendió que era lo segundo. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de tubos. Tenía tanto en la nariz como en la boca, por lo cual le costaba articular las palabras. –Ayúdenme, no le haré daño a nadie. Libérenme por favor. -rogó. Nadie le respondió. No veía nada claro, todo era borroso y lleno de luces por todos lados. Sus brazos, piernas e incluso su cola estaban amarradas a la mesa por unas correas de cuero. En su cabeza sentía como todo palpitaba violentamente y su respiración estaba tan acelerada que creyó que en algún momento se ahogaría. Pero nada de eso era comparado al dolor creciente en el tórax; le acaban de hacer una incisión sagital (vertical) en esa zona, para ser más precisos en el lado izquierdo del tórax. Estaba más que claro que buscaban su corazón de demonio.-Por favor… piedad. Dios ayúdame.

Tras dicho eso solo escuchó unas risitas burlonas en la sala. Enseguida su vista se oscureció por unas sombras. Escucho metales chocar contra la mesa y se dio cuenta que lo peor estaba por comenzar. Lo que había empezado como una leve incisión ahora era una herida profunda. Gritó, gritó, gritó y gritó pero a nadie parecía importarle. Las tijeras recortaron su piel y tanto pinzas como expansores fueron colocados en su cuerpo para dejar a la vista las costillas. Segundos infernales que consistían en inyecciones en el área de trabajo, así como fijaciones de instrumentos de disección en cada centímetro le volvían loco.

-Doctor, los signos vitales están cambiando drásticamente-advirtió una voz femenina en algún lado.-Recuerde que se nos pidió realizar una examinación del corazón del sujeto y la colocación de sello con ayuda de los exorcistas, pero tenemos la orden de dejarlos con vida.

-Entiendo eso Doctora, pero tenemos ordenes especiales: "esta cosa debe vivir cada una de nuestras cirugías pero debe sufrir por el sufrimiento causado a la humanidad"-argumentó casi como si fuera ensayado, o más bien memorizado.- Además, solo se nos indicó el sedante para mantener a raya los ojos demoniacos.

A continuación los doctores no se molestaron ni un poco en avisarle al chico que le cortarían las costillas para tomar el corazón. Con cierras, martillos quirúrgicos y otros instrumentos que naturalmente son para salvar vida, le dieron una buena tortura al niño.

Más gritos. Yukio sentía tanto dolor. El olor a su sangre estaba por todos lados. Sentía como sus huesos eran arrancados uno por unos y como en algún punto unas jeringas pinchaban su órgano vital. Comenzó a agitarse violentamente, pero las correas no le permitían moverse demasiado. Estaba entrando en Shock. Sintió un líquido cálido entre sus piernas y como este mojaba su cola.

-¡Doctor!

-¡Tenemos ordenes, maldición!

-¡Tenemos que anestesiarlo!

-¡No!

-¡Mierda Doctor!

Yukio estaba viendo manchas negras por todas partes. Ahora el olor de sangre estaba acompañado por un fétido olor. Era de él ese olor también. El líquido que sentía en su cola y piernas era orina. Estaba tan asustado y lleno de dolor que se orinó. Más personas estaban ahora limpiando todo el desastre.

-Si se muere aquí, en la primera inspección, solo habremos desperdiciado la oportunidad de nuestra existencia. Este demonio es valioso y debemos usarlo bien.- La voz femenina estaba claramente enfadado.

-¡Bien! ¡Anestésielo!- aceptó con enfado el otro.- Pero asegúrese que este animal no vuelva a hacer sus porquerías en mi sala de cirugías.

La Doctora se alejó en busca del anestésico. Yukio, con su poca conciencia se sintió un poco aliviado. Otro de los doctores, o ¿enfermero?, se acercó al Doctor a cargo.

-Señor tiene que ver esto…-su voz denotaba asombro o incredibilidad.-Su corazón es diferente.

-¿Y que esperaban? Se nos advirtió de esto. Los altos mandos de exorcistas no hablaron claramente sobre los corazones de demonio, y este, sin duda, es tan repulsivo como el de los otros demonios.

Los otros médicos que no eran parte de la charla, estaban apurados limpiando y drenando la sangre; unos que otros reacomodaban al pulmón izquierdo para poder tener una mejor visión del corazón: el corazón era casi idéntico al humano, pero la diferencia radicaba en el color y la textura; no era rojo, aunque la sangre era roja, el color del órgano era entre verde y azulado, y además las orejuelas, arterias y venas que irrigan al órgano estaban de un color dorado, casi parecían de oro. Y su textura no esa liza, sino algo escamoso y muy duro; casi como si estuviera cubierta por una armazón, pero esta textura hacía que su corazón brillara de cierta manera, como las escamas de los peces. Era extrañamente hermoso.

-Tomen muestras de tejido, líquidos y tomen fotografías. Los exorcistas que pondrán el sello están impacientes.

-Antes déjeme colocarle el anestésico.-Reclamo la Doctora. El otro gruño algo en disgusto, pero la mujer ya estaba inyectándole al demonio el anestésico.

Sin querer hizo contacto visual con Yukio, y este le agradeció como pudo con la mirada. Después el chico solo sintió mucho dolor hasta que su mente se esfumó.

Xxxxx

Ocho malditas horas. Ocho horas hambriento. Ocho horas analizando las paredes y barrotes de su prisión. Ocho horas revoloteando en su cabeza sobre que le habrá pasado a sus amigos. Ocho horas maldiciéndose por ser incapaz de hacer nada. Ocho horas pateando y golpeando todo los que estaba a su alcance. Ocho horas sin saber nada de su hermanito.

Rin estaba fastidiado, arto y adolorido. Sus puños sangraban y su cabeza le dolía de tanto maldecir, gritar con furia y pensar en las perores cosas que le podrían estar pasando a su hermano. Se dejó caer en el suelo y abrazo su abdomen con su cola. Estaba algo cómodo acostado, después de acabar con todas sus energías, pero a la vez se sentía muy culpable; ¿Cómo mierda podía darse el lujo de relajarse tan siquiera un poco mientras los humanos torturaban y jugaban con su hermano? Se incorporó y volvió a analizar todo. No podía usar sus llamas para atacar. Esos malditos barrotes. Talvez si la Kurikara estuviera en sus manos podría cortar esas cosas. Pero su espada no estaba con él. La última vez que la vio, Shura le había dicho que la mantendría confiscada como parte de un nuevo entrenamiento para él. ¿Shura? ¿Acaso ella tendría idea de lo que está pasándole a ambos? Tenía que, ella es uno de los exorcistas de mayor nivel. Además, siempre está al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos, en especial los de Yukio. Shura, siempre vigiló a Yukio, incluso más después de que le contó lo de sus ojos demoniacos. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba ella ahora? ¿Acaso estaría amenazada, en alguna prisión para traidores del vaticano? O ¿simplemente tenía miedo de verse involucrada con la ejecución de los hijos de Satanás?

La puerta se abrió, y Rin tenía la vaga esperanza que fuera su hermano, pero la idea le daba nervios; le aterraba saber que se encontraría de su hermano. Pero en cambio era solo un trío de exorcistas; Uno de ellos llevaba una bandeja con un plato lleno de comida, los otros llevaban bolsas negras.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó sigilosamente.- ¿A qué hora voy a verlo de nuevo?- Como vio que no le respondían, se limitó a acercarse a los barrotes a observarlos.

-Demonio, traemos tu alimento y ropa. No intentes atacarnos o te verás con las consecuencias.-Advirtió uno. Y con suma cautela comenzó a abrir la celda de Rin. Analizó todas las posibilidades que tenía para escapar, pero se rindió cuando se dio cuenta que los otros dos exorcistas estaban preparados para atacarlos con todo.

Entonces, trascurrido un rato en el que solo comió, y se vistió con un conjunto blanco, pero sin calzado, volvió a estar solo. A pesar de que la comida no era nada buena, pensó por un instante en devorarla compulsivamente, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que a su hermano no le habían dejado alimento. Solo comió una tercera parte y los demás lo guardo.

Xxxx

-Aquí está, justo como nos ordenaron, sus altísimas excelencias- dijo el Paladín a los Grigoris.

Todos los exorcistas de alto mando miraban con asombró e incomodidad la escena. Si bien el Paladín les había convocado para demostrar cómo estaba iniciando las pruebas con el hijo más joven de Satanás, no se esperaban que Angel fuera tan bruto con su tratos anti demonios.

El joven demonio estaba forzosamente de pie y con cadenas en muñecas, pies y cuello. Solo habían pasado tres horas desde la pesadilla de la cirugía y el Paladín ya le reclamaba estar de pie como si nada hubiera pasado. Levantó la cabeza un poco: estaba en medio de una enorme sala y todas las figuras importantes lo miraban desde arriba. No reconocía a nadie por su muy mala visión y la verdad no quería saber quiénes se deleitaban son su tortura. Estaba ya un poco más cuerdo de la realidad por que se le habían administrados los medicamentos adecuados e incluso cargaba con él una pequeña bolsa con suero. También estaba vestido con una bata.

-Caballeros…-comenzó una voz, Lightning.- Quiero que estén muy atentos. Con este proyecto de investigación de demonios, podemos dar en el clavo para acabar con los illuminatis, Satanás y todos aquellos demonios que siempre han sido un dolor de cabeza para Assiah.-Todos los presentes murmuraron algo.- Si bien ya no se puede confiar igual de bien que antes en los demonios, solo nos deja claro que estas criaturas infernales buscan aprovecharse de la humanidad para su propio beneficio. Un ejemplo, el supuesto Director de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz: Samael.

-Samael desapareció hace unos cuantos días, justo antes de que ustedes capturasen a los hijos de satanás. Y por lo que sabemos Fujimoto Shiro dejó la custodia de los gemelos en manos de ese rey demonio.- recordó alguien de la audiencia.

-¡Exacto!- chasqueo los dedos Lightning.- Razón mayor por la cual nuestro proyecto debe llevarse a cabo lo más rápido posible.

Sin decir más se acercó al demonio y lo obligo a mirar directo al frente, hacía donde estaban las autoridades.

-Les presento a Okumura Yukio, nuestra esperanza. Él nos ayudará a tomar el control sobre el arma más poderosa para derrotar a Satanás: su hermano, Rin.

Una pantalla al fondo de la sala comenzó a proyectar una fotografía y una serie de datos.

-Quiero que observen, el primer corazón de un demonio de la realeza que hemos podido inspeccionar.

Todo el público hizo sonidos de asombro. La pantalla proyectaba la fotografía del corazón de Yukio cuando fue abierto. Sus extravagantes colores eran llamativas, sobre todos las zonas doradas.

-Le colocamos de manera de control, un sello en el corazón para evitar que nos ataque.- Esta vez fue Angel el que habló.- Si este monstruo, trata de hacer algo, el sello se activará con el Sutra indicado y le causará perforaciones a su corazón. Es la perfecta medida de control.

-Pero eso no es todo.- En la pantalla aparecieron lo que era el rostro de Yukio.-Este demonio tiene un poder oculto que nunca se ha visto en ningún otro. No tiene las llamas como su hermano, pero tiene algo en los ojos que puede sernos de mucha utilidad. Pronto, en una semana, daremos inició con la disección de los ojos para ver que encontramos. Es probable que con ellos tengamos un arma casi igual de potente que las llamas azules.

El chico, escuchaba cada una delas palabras rendido. Estaba claro que no podría escapar de esta. Todas las autoridades estaban más que idiotizados por las palabras del domador de demonios. Estaba claro que ahí iba a morir. Se lamió los labios, que estaban mojados por sus lágrimas preguntándose en qué momento había empezado a llorar.

-Bien tienes entonces solo dos semanas para lograr descifrar las habilidades de este demonio y analizar todas sus capacidades, fuerza y debilidades para someter al otro demonio.

-No se arrepentirán. Antes de retirarme a mi siguiente experimentación… ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

-Yo- dijo una voz femenina que Yukio reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo esto, pero solo quería recordarles que no pueden someter a Rin sin la Kurikara. Nadie sabe dónde está, y yo opino que sería una buena idea interrogarlo.

-¡Kirigakure! ¿Usted hizo lazos con estos demonios antes? ¿Acaso cree que deberíamos confiar en usted?- reclamó el Paladín.

-Oye calvo, si de verdad me importaran tanto esos dos, ¿crees que estaría aquí diciéndoles cual es la clave para someter al que realmente pude matarnos a todos los que estamos aquí presentes? Yo solo propongo que debería ser yo la que vaya a interrogar a Rin. Talvez por eso el me suelte la información más fácil.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti?

-Tsk… Fácil, no iré sola a interrogarlo. Además si ven que los traiciono o algo más dramático que eso, pues implemente tienes todo el derecho de ejecutarme por traición.

-Estoy en favor de la idea de la Señorita Kirigakure. Ella interrogará al mayor de los demonios. Siempre y cuando esté acompañada de al menos diez exorcistas- sentenció un Grigori, en seguida le lanzó una mirada.-Solo tendrá una menos de las dos semanas en las que se analizará al menor, de esta manera terminando con las disecciones podemos someter al otro y…

-¡SHURA-SAN! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENOS!

Toda la sala quedó en total silenció. El demonio gritó aquello desesperadamente.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡SHURA-SAN! ¡ELLOS VAN A MATARNOS!

-¡Alguien calle a ese demonio!- gritó Shura con ira.- ¡No me importa si te mueres aquí, o te pudres día a día! ¡Ustedes solo han arruinado mi vida! ¡Shiro está muerto por su culpa, demonios de mierda! ¡Ojala nunca hubieran nacido o simplemente debería haberlos matado cuando aún era niños!- y con eso una parte de Yukio se quebró por completo. Shura los había abandonado, lo había abandonado a él. Si Yukio había pensado que tenía un amigo en el mundo esa era sin duda Shura. Ahora solo sabía que lo único que tenía era a su hermano.

-Shura…

Los exorcistas comenzaron a rezar, y un dolor terrible se apoderó del pecho de Yukio, y la agonía pareció de nuevo. Pero todo ese dolor, no era ni un poco comparado con el de la traición de su amiga.


	3. Tres dias

Pasaron tres días. Tres horribles días en los que Yukio había sido sometido a toda clase se cosas. Ya no fueron solo cirugías, si no que se le había obligado a soportar dolor inhumanos. Había pasado al menos seis horas dentro de un congelador a temperaturas muy bajas; en un momento creyó que sus extremidades ya estaban necrotizadas y tendrían que amputarlas, pero su sangre de demonio luchaba por mantener todo en orden. En otra ocasión fue todo lo contrario: su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de ampollas por el calor al que estaba sometido que deseo morirse ahí mismo. Cuando había salido de esa prueba su cuerpo estaba exhausto y no se regeneró a la misma velocidad de antes; las ampollas estarían presentes durante más tiempo. Pero lo más terrible fueron las biopsias: tomaron tejidos de todas partes. Eran dolorosas y se sentía invadido; la sensación de ser tocado por un gran número de personas que lo trataban peor que un conejo de laboratorio le daba la sensación de violación. Entre las menos favoritas de sus biopsias fueron la de tejido cerebral y la de su cola. Esos locos le habían rasurado una parte de ella y tomado tejido muscular, óseo y tegumentario. Su cola era muy sensible y el simple contacto del borde del filo del bisturí le mandaba un escalofrío.

Además, le tomaron muestras sanguíneas, de líquido cefalorraquídeo, le realizaron un examen general de orina (EGO) e incluso tomaron varias muestras seminales, le midieron la altura, la longitud de la cola, sus uñas, colmillos y lo pesaron. Esos momentos de la toma de muestras y medidas era el único momento en el que estaba calmado. Pero todo eso se acababa cuando aparecían los exorcistas y doctores y lo llevaban a una nueva habitación para más pruebas de resistencia y biopsias. En ese momento él estaba siendo casi arrastrado por unas personas a una habitación. No podía caminar, su pies estaban llenos de ampollas por las quemaduras, pero a los demás no parecía importarles mucho a pesar de los gritos que emitía.

La nueva sala ahora lucía azul, y por lo que podía escuchar, había agua. Talvez una alberca. Las personas que lo cargaban, lo dejaron caer en el suelo. Todo su peso y la fricción de la acción le tronó varias ampollas y el dolor fue terrible.

-Bienvenido Okumura-kun-dijo Lightning en alguna parte de la sala.-Hoy es tu día de suerte.

El chico no respondió. Llevaba tres días rogando piedad, y ya estaba harto, más bien exhausto, de hacerlo sin resultados.

-Hoy tenemos un regalo para ti, y sé que te va a encantar- una risita salió de aquel hombre.- Veras, he pensado que talvez estás cansado de no poder ver bien; esos ojos tuyos sí que son curiosos ¿no? Por un lado son tu legado satánico y demoniaco, pero por otro lado te hace vulnerable al peligro por no ser capaz de ver bien. Ironías.-Yukio trato de enfocar para ver donde estaba el mayor.-Pero eso no es todo…-De repente de algún lado alguien se le acercó y le inyecto algo. El liquidó le ardía como nunca.- Te acabo de inyectar un potente veneno demoniaco manipulado para ser de utilidad contra demonios…pero porque mierda me molesto en explicártelo-la salas se llenó de risas desquiciadas- si tú eres nada más y nada menos que el puto niño prodigio experto en Farmacología demoniaca, claro que sabes esto.

-¿Pero qué? Argh… Estás loco… ¡Argh!- en un acto de reflejo se hizo un ovillo, pero con cada movimiento las ampollas le torturaban.

-No me interrumpas- le regañó con un tono juguetón.- Aún no te he hablado de la sorpresa. Ese veneno es insoportable al transcurrir tres horas de su aplicación. Me imagino que ya te habrás percatado que en esta habitación hay una gran alberca. Pues bien, en el fondo hay dos cajas con llave, una contiene la cura del veneno y la otra tiene tus lentes, tal y como estaban la última vez que los tuviste.

-Y… ¿Dónde está la única llave?-preguntó con dificultad.

-Vaya, ya analizaste que solo te daré una llave, ¿Eres muy astuto? O ¿Simplemente lees muchas novelas? La llave esta justo a unos centímetros de ti.

Yukio se sorprendió y a tientas buscó el objeto. Una vez en su mano la aferró en su puño con fuerza temiendo que en cualquier momento esta saliera corriendo.

-Ya sabes. Te metes al agua, buceas un rato, incluso puedes echarte un clavado, eres libre de divertirte.- Esas palabras lo fastidiaron; como si de verdad se pudiera divertir.- Solo recuerda que puedes escoger una de las dos cosas que te ofrezco.

Su cerebro comenzó a procesar todo: si se lanzaba por la cura del veneno no sufriría un dolor infernal al final de tres horas futuras. Pero si conseguía sus lentes, podría ver, y, con ello, podría buscar alguna cosa, lo que sea, para escapar. Fin de cuentas iba a tener que soportar más dolor en el futuro. Bien sabía qué tipo de veneno era el que le aplicaron y estaba al tanto que el dolor era del más temible para los demonios. Estaba decidido. Recuperaría su visión.

Xxxx

Tres días sin tener ningún aviso de su hermano. Cada uno de los exorcistas que lo visitaban hacían la misma rutina: le daban comida y le cambiaban sus ropas. Rin ya seguía sin acostumbrarse a hacer sus necesidades de hacer del baño en un escusado arrinconado en la celda, sin cortinas ni nada que lo cubriera mientras lo hacía. "Este Vaticano sí que es el número uno en higiene y privacidad" se dijo en un intento de reír. Pero falló. Además, él había elaborado una rutina igual que sus opresores: cada vez que le traían comida, comía poco y guardaba lo demás de la ración para su hermano. Simplemente tenía la vaga esperanza de volver a verlo y darle de comer. Rin siempre le cocinaba a Yukio; conocía cada uno de sus platillos favoritos, y de alguna manera él pensaba aprovechar la comida de esa prisión y convertirla en algo del gusto de su hermano. "No por nada soy un Junior Master Chef Fucking Dios Amo supremo de la cocina" y esta vez sí se rio de su comentario.

Pero esta vez que se abrió la puerta, sus ojos irradiaron una felicidad descomunal al notar que quien entraba era la "tetona".

-¡Shura!- su cola se movía agitadamente de alegría.

-Ya saben. Mientras yo lo interrogó ustedes formen un circulo en alrededor por si trata de atacar. No olviden colocarse la mascarilla anti toxinas; no quiero que el veneno de mis Nagas le haga daño a ustedes.-Dijo con frialdad la pelirroja, como sí Rin nunca la hubiera llamado.

-¡¿Shura que está pasando?! ¿Acaso piensas darnos la espalda? Tú no eres así.

La vaga alegría se esfumó cuando Shura le brindó un golpe en el rostro que le hizo escupir sangre.

-¡No me hables! ¡Estas idiota si crees que voy a arriesgar mi vida y libertad por ayudar a unos demonios como ustedes!

Los demás exorcistas vieron con asombro lo ocurrido. La mujer los fulminó con una mirada molesta.

-Ya voy a comenzar con la interrogación. Pónganse todos a la cuenta de tres las mascarillas o sus cerebros serán afectados por el veneno.

-¿Veneno?- Rin estaba espantado, por un minuto deseó llorar para ganar misericordia, pero él era de las personas que les molesta que sean vistos llorar.- ¡¿Acaso has olvidado lo que hicimos por ti en Aomori?! ¡¿Haz olvidado como Yukio arriesgó su vida para salvarte?! ¡¿Olvidaste cómo te liberamos tu maldición para que no murieras a los treinta años?!

-Solo los use- se burló.- Era más que claro que no podría deshacerme de una maldición tan poderosa sin la ayuda de demonios más poderosos. Lo siento Rin, yo nunca los quise.

-Señorita Kirigakure, esperamos su conteo.

-Cierto, cierto…

-Te admiraba Shura…- señaló el demonio con un dejo de tristeza.

-Una…

-Yukio te quería como su mejor amiga…

-Dos…

-Shiro te quería tanto como a nosotros…

-Tres…

Uno a uno, los exorcistas comenzaron a caer inconscientes tras haberse colocado las mascarillas. Todos menos Shura. Rin quedó boquiabierto y confundido. Su cerebro de cacahuate estaba hirviendo por tratar de entender.

-Nya~. Eso fue cruel Sr. Voy a vencer a Satanás. No me digas esas cosas tan crueles.- Una sonrisa juguetona iluminaba su rostro y enseguida se limitó a abrazar a Rin con cariño.

-¿Shura…tu no nos traicionaste?

-Eso jamás.- La mujer ahora le sostenía los hombros y lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.- Créeme estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de salvarlos de estos locos calvos.

-¿Cómo? Es casi imposible escapar de ellos…-Rin miró a los exorcista desmayados, tirados en el suelo como sacos de papas.- Bueno… ellos talvez no son el problema, más bien el que no se baña y el güero desabrido de Angel.

-Si ya pensé en eso…- Shura buscó en su bolsillo, y sacó un sobre.- Escúchame. Lightning está planeando usar a Yukio como conejillo de indias para luego a ti usarte como arma….

-Lo sé, me lo dijo él.-Recordó la cara del inbañable y le fastidió.

-Pero estoy segura que no sabes que en menos de dos semanas diseccionaran los ojos del Gato miedoso cuatro ojos, y que le abrieron el pecho hasta llegar a su corazón demoniaco, le tomaron fotografías y lo exhibieron como si se tratara de un premio óscar.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron que?!- Ahora el chico tomaba con desesperación de los hombros de la mujer mayor.- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué más le están haciendo?! ¡¿Le hicieron daño a su corazón de demonio?!

Esperaba que Shura le respondiera con una sonrisa o una broma, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada lastimosa. Ella le tendió el sobre. Lo tomó casi inconscientemente.

-Escúchame, le colocaron un sello de exorcismo en su corazón. Si algún aria lo suficiente mente poderoso lo activa con un Sutra… Yukio va a…

\- Eso no pasará.-Rin sabía lo que significaba. Lo mataría.

-Ellos creen que los odio por la muerte de Shiro. Incluso tuve que gritarle cosas terribles a Yukio para que se lo creyeran tanto el Calvo, los Grigoris, pero sobre todo Lightning.-La mujer dejó caer un par de lágrimas.- Simplemente no sé si él vuelva a aceptarme como su amiga.

El demonio se rasco detrás de la oreja mientras sonreía.

-Pues vaya que eres buena en actuación. Ya casi iba a llorar por que creí que nos abandonarías.

-Jajaja, eso jamás. Ustedes son mi familia.- Con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Tienes idea de donde esta Yukio?- dijo casi con un susurro, temiendo que los exorcistas dormidos lograran soñar su conversación.

-Solo he escuchado que se le ha sometido a las pruebas de resistencia de temperaturas extremas, así como que se le han tomado medidas y muestras de diversas cosas.

-En otras palabras…lo están torturando ¿cierto?

-Me encantaría mentirte a ti como a mí misma, pero la verdad es que él ha de estar sufriendo ahora mismo.

-Maldita sea.- Una ola de ira e impotencia le subió de pies a cabeza; su hermano estaba ahí afuera probablemente semi muerto y él no podía mover ni un meñique del pie para hace algo. De pronto recordó que Shura estaba ahí para ayudarlos, sintió la textura del sobre en sus manos.

-Rin, en ese sobre hay un mapa del edificio del vaticano; marque las áreas que son menos vigiladas, así mismo como las zonas donde están las llaves especiales de.- En un movimiento el chico iba a abrir el paquete. Pero Shura lo detuvo.- Aún no lo abras. Espera que estés solo para verlo.

-Ok. Solo tengo un par de dudas. ¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Cómo saldremos de esta celda? ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta las salidas sin que nos vean? Y si salimos ¿A dónde rayos vamos a ir? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo saldremos ambos si ni siquiera Yukio está aquí?

Shura le puso la mano en la boca.

-Cállate, me fastidian los niños preguntones. Casi me recuerdas al Gato miedoso cuatrojos.- Lentamente retiró su mano.- ¿Cuándo? Lo más rápido posible, yo les aviso, sería como dentro de una semana. Ya que supone que es el tiempo que tengo para interrogarte sobre el paradero de la Kurikara.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿LA PERDITE?!

Shura le volvió a atapar la boca.

-Deja de preguntar, ya te dije que es molesto. Y no, no la perdí. La tengo bien resguardada. Pero fue la excusa que les di a los tontos esos para que me dejaran entrar en contacto contigo.-La mujer respiró hondo. Rin era tan bruto y cerebro de cacahuate cuando se lo proponía. "Con razón el Gato miedoso se estresa demasiado con él".

\- Ahora…-continuó con su explicación- para salir tienes que arreglártelas para robar las llaves de las celdas a los exorcistas que te traen alimento, pero si te pillas a uno aquí con ustedes solos, aprovéchate la oportunidad-Rin lo procesó.- Para que no los detecten, tendrás que ser lo más sigiloso posible y salir echo un rayo hacia la sala de llaves, tomar una, buscar una de las salidas menos vigiladas y salir.-Una vez más el muchacho se esforzaba para que no se le escapara nada.- En la sala de llaves, vas a buscar una que te lleve a Aomori; ahí ya tengo preparado un lugar donde se quedaran temporalmente; esto último agradécelo a tus amigos, han estado locos por saber cómo están los dos, pero no tienen ningún poder para siquiera presentarse en el Vaticano. Ellos ya están preparándose para cuando lleguen.-Rin sonrió como nunca y sus ojos se empañaron.- Pero para evitar dejar rastros, dejaras una copia de la llave y tomaras otras llaves para crear confusión y dificultarles encontrarlos.

-Me parece increíble todo el plan, pero aún no sé cómo voy a salir aquí con Yukio, y la verdad yo puedo hacer todo lo que me has dicho, pero desconozco en qué estado va a estar él cuando todo eso suceda… tal vez ni siquiera este conmigo.

-Eso es lo complicado.- Al parecer Shura no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso.- La verdad no sé cómo lograremos eso, pero tengo una semana para responder a tu pregunta. Pero sin duda Rin, no importa lo que cueste los salvaré a ambos.

Xxxx

A paso lento, estaba a la orilla de la alberca. Había decidido quitarse la ropa para tener mejor movilidad en el agua cuando estuviera buscando las cajas. Lightning le indicó que a su derecha estaba la caja con los lentes y a la izquierda la que tenía la cura. Además el mayor le había indicado que se colocará unos googles transparentes, supuestamente para ver mejor una vez buceando. Sus parpados estaban irritados por estar entrecerrando los ojos por mucho tiempo; además de eso, del mareo y el ardor provocado por su mala vista, había comenzado a ver machas azules borrosas que le dificultaban aún más ver. Y ahora los googles disminuían más su visión.

-Anda demonio, lánzate de una vez, solo tienes menos de tres horas para evitar que el veneno te afecto, y además me estoy aburriendo.

Con un poco de duda y un poco presionado por las palabras de Ligthning, se lanzó contra el agua. No creyó lo que estaba pasando. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder. La piel del chico estaba abierta y al rojo vivo. Pronto la alberca albergaba líquido de color carmesí.

-Ah, sabía que olvidaba algo. EL agua de la alberca es agua bendita. Sabía que sería más divertido así.

El demonio lanzaba gritos, pero con cada uno de ellos dejaba entrar agua bendita a su boca, y ahora no solo era su piel la que se quemaba. No estaba nadando y mucho menos buceando: estaba chapoteando y ahogándose en una combinación de agua bendita con su sangre. Su piel estaba poco a poco desintegrándose. Estirándose dolorosamente buscó la orilla de la alberca para salir.

-Oye, no puedes salir. Si sales no tendrás ninguno de los premios.-Lo reprendió el exorcistas.-Anda esfuérzate, de todas maneras tu cuerpo se va a curar solo, anda.

Si Yukio hubiera podido pensar y responderle algo, le diría que se fuera a la mierda y le haría señas con el dedo medio. Nada de eso era posible y, si lo fuera, muy probablemente sería castigado por sus acciones. Forzándose, inclinó su cuerpo de manera que su cabeza estaba boca abajo, y, con intentos desesperados se sumergió. Sus ojos eran los únicos que no estaban hirviéndose ni pelándose con el agua; no sabía si sentirse agradecido con Lightning por entregarle los googles, o simplemente repudiarlo más, pues él sabía que no le convenía a ninguno de los mierteros del vaticano que sus ojos se vieran dañados antes de las disecciones. Acompañado de la desesperación, palpó el azulejo en busca de una de las malditas cajas. En su situación actual le daba igual cuál de las dos encontraba. El agua estaba cambiando rápidamente. El nuevo escenario rojizo provocado por la sangre solo le impedía mas determinar donde estaba la caja. Llevaba como catorce segundos sumergido y aún no palpaba nada. La maldita alberca era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Giró a la izquierda, a la derecha un poco y luego retrocedió un poco; en este último movimiento, su pierna choco con algo. Se giró desesperadamente y tomó el objeto. Con la piel ardiendo y dando ahorcajadas se volvió a la superficie. Lanzó la caja sin tener la certeza de que caería en tierra o de nuevo en la alberca. La piel de ardía. La alberca ya no era más que un mar de sangre. Se acercó a una de las orillas e intentó subirse. Se resbaló. Volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez no resbaló porque ni siquiera soportó el contacto de su piel con los alrededores sólidos. No hubo un tercer intento.

Desde afuera, Lightning, miraba como el cuerpo del demonio ya no estaba en la superficie. Sacó una radio. En su cara se pintaba una mueca de disgusto.

-Traigan una camilla de urgencias, a todos los enfermeros disponibles y a los doctores encargados del proyecto.- Caminó hasta la orilla de la alberca carmesí sin alejar la radio.- También necesito una trasfusión de sangre…-por la radio le respondieron algo- sí, obviamente la sangre será de su gemelo. Dense prisa.

Colgó.

Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el sombrero. Se arrojó a la alberca y, en cuanto sintió el cuerpo del chico en alguna parte de la profundidad, lo tomó con extraño cuidado y lo sacó de su infierno. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un desfile de médicos y enfermeros llenaron el lugar.

Xxxxx

-¡Ashu!

Era como el décimo estornudo que había hecho en menos de tres minutos de estar sentado en la sala de urgencias médicas. Y no, no era por que estuviese enfermo, si no que el concentrado en el aire de miles de medicamentos le provocaba picazón en la nariz. Ya estaba acostumbrado al olor de los medicamentos porque Yukio siempre traía con él fármacos olorosos. Sin embargo su gemelo era muy obsesivo con el orden y nunca dejaba que los olores se combinaran y dispersaran de una manera tan aparatosa como la de su lugar actual.

-¡Ashu!

Podría decirse que se sentía un tanto cómodo de estar sentado en una silla con cojinetes para el trasero en vez del frío y duro piso, que probablemente le dejaron los glúteos más planos que una hoja. Su pensamiento de comodidad se perturbaba por las pesadas cadenas que le apresaban las manos. Le causaban comenzó, pero no estaba tan apretadas. "Quizá ya se dieron cuenta de cómo tratar a un príncipe como yo…" pensó con sentimientos confusos. Tanto él como Yukio eran príncipes: ser hijos de Satanás los dejaba en un alto rango en muchos aspectos. Recordó a Mephisto y a Amaimon. Esos dos son reyes. Coronados en Gehena. Respetados. Queridos. "Tal vez si escapara con Yukio a Gehena podríamos vivir como reyes demonios, ser respetados, queridos y…muy poderosos" Como un destelló, en su mente se pintó una imagen horrenda: la ciudad donde había crecido estaba consumida en caos, la gente gritando y aullando de dolor; cuerpos ensangrentados por todos lados fungían ahora como decoración. Humanos siendo asesinados sin importar cual inocentes o culpables son. Demonios de todas clases alimentándose de todo lo que una vez tuvo calor o un corazón latente en su interior. Un espectáculo infernal.

Sintió el sabor de la sangre. Sin percatarse se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrar. Aquello lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso estaba decidiendo ceder a su lado demoniaco por completo?

"Puede que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los humanos estén chiflados. Y es probable que tarde que temprano me ejecuten sin piedad alguna. Pero de ninguna manera voy a fallar a mi palabra. No voy a defraudar a mi padre. ¿Poder? ¿De verdad voy a arriesgarme a una vida de fantasía en Gehena para obtener poder? Hay más formas de alcanzar lo que uno desea. Tanto Shura, Shiemi, Suguro, Konekomaru, Izumo, Paku, Shima y, sobre todo, Yukio, se esforzaron tanto tiempo para apoyarme; si bien me juzgaron y dudaron sobre estar junto a una persona como yo, al final decidieron quedarse."

Gente se le acercó.

Un grupo de enfermeros le indicaron que le tomarían aproximadamente un litro de sangre cada tres horas a lo largo del día. El chico los cuestiono sobre el uso de su sustancia vital, pero como siempre, no le respondieron. Fue así que empezó su toma de muestra. Lo trataban relativamente bien: no le hablaban ni miraban a los ojos, pero no lo insultaban ni forzaban a hacer algo doloroso. Cada vez que tomaban la muestra se desplazaban por un pasillo que llevaba a un rincón con varías camillas; ellos daban la vuelta, señal que había otro pasillo más con más camillas de fondo. Para su cuarta extracción, los enfermeros parecían aturdidos, cansados, preocupados y angustiados. Esa vez no tuvieron mucho cuidado y le causaron cierto dolor con la aguja. Cuando terminaron la extracción, un enfermero… no, un doctor, se aproximó al equipo de extracción con aspecto atroz.

-¡Debemos apurarnos!

-Lo entendemos, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.-Respondió un tipo que sellaba un cilindro con la muestra sanguínea.

-No ha despertado desde que lo llevaron y la sangre que le damos no ayuda de mucho-dijo el enfermero.- Solo se han logrado cerrar unas cuantas hemorragias.

"Así que le están dando mi sangre a algo, más bien a alguien que está dormido…o inconsciente" pensó el demonio.

-Añadiremos medio litro más en cada toma…

-¡No! ¡La cosa no están fácil!-le gritó el doctor. Los demás se callaron. El doctor respiró hondo para hablar con más calma.- Tenemos ordenes estrictas, ordenes que pueden costarnos nuestro empleo, carrera, pero sobre todo el futuro de nuestros hijos.- Nadie habló aún. Rin no estaba entendiendo ni pio de la situación. ¿A qué se refería con futuro de nuestros hijo?-Se está muriendo, y aún no tenemos ni un quinto de nada de sus estudios.-Volvió a respirar profundo.-Tenemos solo dos semanas para estudiarlo a fondo y al cien por ciento. Después de ese periodo es posible que ya esté muerto, pero por ahora no podemos dejar que muera.

¿Quién iba a morir? ¿Él? No. Ya sabía que lo querían para matar a Satanás. Pensó y… Sus ojos se abrieron.

-¡Yukio!

Todos los médicos pusieron cara de espanto por el grito.

-¡¿Yukio es el que se está muriendo?!- se incorporó ignorando el mareo por la constante toma de sangre.- ¡¿Dónde está?!- Ladró con furia. Nadie le respondió, en vez de eso solo lo miraban como si fuera un animal descontrolado.- ¡Idiotas!

-¡Llamen a seguridad o algo!-dijo alguien.

Para nada dispuesto a esperar a que llegaran los exorcistas, el chico de lanzó en carrera hacía los pasillos que siempre recorrían los médicos. A su paso una que otra persona se encontraba en su camino, pero se aparataban gritando y cubriéndose el rostro temiendo por sus vidas. El chico corrió por el pasillo, giró como vio que hacían sus extractores. Se detuvo cuando vio que en pasillo había, al menos treinta camillas, todas cubiertas por cortinas. Sin duda no tendría mucho tiempo para encontrarlo. Impaciente comenzó a destapar una a una. Todo el tiempo gritaba el nombre de su hermano, con la vaga esperanza que le respondiera en algún rincón. En cada intento veía o una camilla vacía o un paciente paralizado por la intrusión de un chico en llamas azules totalmente loco por la desesperación. Cuando ya iba en la dieciséis, escuchó el golpeteo de los zapatos a toda prisa de los exorcistas.

"Mierda"

Destapó un par más sin resultado, pero cuando iba por una más se paralizó. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar la cortina. Podía olerlo. El olor era terrible y putrefacto. Apestaba a sangre y algo podrido. Quiso con todo su corazón que esa no fuera la camilla que buscaba, pero podía sentirlo. Podía sentir aquella presencia que lo había acompañado incluso antes de nacer. Y podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de la persona tras la cortina. Ese corazón que, sin saber cómo, talvez por sus poderes demoniacos, conocía. Yukio estaba ahí. Desangrándose. Pudriéndose. Muriendo.

Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca y escuchaba como le gritaban.

Finalmente con un rápido movimiento deslizó la cortina y lo vio. Envuelto totalmente de vendas como si fuera una momia, yacía en una camilla llena de sangre que chorreaba vulgarmente hasta el piso, el cuerpo de su hermano. A pesar de la envoltura en vendas, era notable la falta de piel y la profundidad de las heridas en casi todo su cuerpo. Tubos desfilaban por todo su cuerpo: brazos, piernas, vientre, boca, nariz. Los médicos que estaban ahí dieron un salto y se alejaron espantados de su visitante los mas que pudieron. Rin quiso dejar de mirar pero no lo hizo, y sin querer sus ojos se posaron en esa zona negra y putrefacta que no estaba cubierta de vendas. El pecho de su hermano, justo donde se localiza un corazón humano normal, estaba pudriéndose.

Xxxx

Habían pasado otros tres días, los cuales trascurrieron verdaderamente lentos para Rin. Aquel día que encontró a su hermano casi muerto, tan pronto como lo alcanzaron los exorcistas, lo amarraron (obviamente no fue fácil porque Rin se resistió) y todo aquel día lo mantuvieron conectado por una serie de tubos a su hermano para brindarle sangre. No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que Yukio comenzaba a mejorar sus heridas. Por ninguna razón Rin no trató de irse de ese lugar: se sentía horrorizado por ver en tal estado a su hermano, pero solo podría mejorar con su ayuda. Brindarle su sangre parecía surtir buen efecto en Yukio, pero eso inquietaba más al demonio mayor. ¿Qué acaso Yukio no era capaz de regenerarse? ¿Qué no se supone que los demonios, y sobre todo los de alto rango, son los más fuertes? Recordó que le habían dicho que Yukio no era tan resistente, no era capaz de regenerarse como él, no tenía poderes tan expresivos como los suyos. "¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera tendría su forma demoniaca de no ser por los estimulantes que lo forzaron a expresarla!... Realmente mi hermano no nació para ser un demonio… y aun así lo tratan como si fuera el mismísimo Satanás reencarnado".

Durante el segundo día, las heridas estaban mucho mejor, y su piel estaba volviendo a regenerarse en su mayoría. Algunas zonas quedaban marcadas por costras gigantescas, pero ya no sangraba, y eso era bueno. Por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar y a comprender de las pláticas de los médicos, sus signos vitales se estaban estabilizando y no cabía dudad de que no moriría. A pesar de las buenas noticias, el chico estaba enfadado. Furioso e inquieto. No sabía que había llevado a ese estado tan lamentable a su hermanito, pero sin duda era una tortura terrible llegando casi a ser un asesinato. Quería insultar a todos los presentes, pero por el tiempo que ya llevaba con esos médicos, sabía que ellos no eran los responsables, y definitivamente no tenía intención de iniciar una pelea estúpida.

Una cosa más que le causaba un sentimiento desgarrador: era el pecho de su hermano. Si bien sus heridas estaban regenerándose y ya no se desangraba, la mancha negra y putrefacta seguía ahí. Ninguno de los médicos había tocado el tema sobre esa cosa, pero sin duda no lo ignoraban, ya que de vez en cuando le rociaban líquidos raros y pinchaban constantemente. Pero solo eso. Como si solo se tratara de una raspadura. Shura le había dicho que habían abierto a su hermano e inspeccionado su corazón. Era posible que esos idiotas hubieran hecho algo mal y ahora estaba infectado todo el tejido de esa área. Pero era sumamente extraño que se estuviera necrotizando y pudriendo a una velocidad tan acelerada. Algo no estaba nada bien, y al parecer no era parte del plan de los exorcistas, pues era notable que les preocupaba lo que estaba pasando, pero lo disimulaban por alguna razón.

En el tercer día Rin fue llevado temprano a su celda donde Shura y su escuadrón de interrogación lo esperaban. Sin duda ansiaba aquella interrogación.


	4. Oportunidades

-Esta vez se te fue de las manos-dijo la mujer pelirroja sin llegar a los gritos.- Pudo haber muerto y con ello todo el plan.

-Mmm… No, no lo creo- respondió sin mucha energía el exorcista.

Yukio había sido desplazado a la sala de cirugías. Tanto Shura como Lightning rodeaban al demonio, ambos con equipo de Meister Doctor.

-¿Lanzarlo a ciegas y envenenado a una alberca llena de agua bendita? ¿No era más fácil darle una pistola en la mano y pedirle que se volara los sesos? Lewin. No quiero que tus jueguecitos arruinen el futuro de Assiah.

-Relájate. Fin de cuentas no murió por eso. Además ya te lo dije antes, nunca le administre ese veneno de verdad, solo quería ver cuál iba a ser su toma de decisiones. Una prueba psicológica.

Shura quería discutir diciéndole un sinfín de insultos. Pero se contuvo. Si dejaba ver que estaba molesta por lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, sin duda las esperanzas del escape se perderían. Respiró hondo, pasó los ojos sobre el demonio que yacía todavía inconsciente y luego dejo su mirada en Lewin.

-¿Acaso conoces a un tipo llamado Mephisto?- le preguntó ella a sabiendas que la respuesta era obvia, pero simplemente lo hizo sin pensar.

-¿El rey del tiempo? Claro que lo conozco ¿Ah aparecido para llevárselos?-Respondió a la vez que dejaba al descubierto el pecho de Yukio.

-No.-La mujer se acercó a la zona que iban a inspeccionar. La piel del joven demonio lucía bien, con unas cuantas heridas en un que otro lugar, pero sin duda mejor que hace tres días. Claro a excepción de la zona necrotizada. Razón por la cual estaban ahí ambos exorcistas.- Tengo sospechas que la espada Koumaken está bajo su poder. No me extrañaría que así fuera. Fin de cuentas Mephisto siempre tramó algo sobre los hermanos Okumura.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que demos caza y captura a un Rey demonio? ¡Vaya mujer resultó ser, Señorita Kirigakure! ¡¿No le basto con capturar a dos príncipes demonios?!- dijo e hizo un movimiento juguetón con las manos para señalar a Yukio.

-Odio a Mephisto y la verdad no me molestaría arrancarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.- Sin duda el odio de Shura hacia ese demonio si era autentico, no era una farsa: ese payaso había usado a todo el mundo para su beneficio y ahora solo estaba más desaparecido que nunca.

-En ese caso informaré a Angel para que se encargue al respecto de su captura.

-Te repito que solo es una probabilidad, aún necesito asegurarme que Rin me está diciendo la verdad.-Sus palabras salieron lo más frías posibles.

-De eso ya hablaremos después- respondió. En una mano tomó un bisturí y con la otra unas pinzas no dentadas.- Tenemos un problema mayor que tenemos que resolver.

Shura se reajusto los guantes en sus manos. Muy pegajosos pero si le permitían una buena movilidad.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué esta zona es la única que no se regenera?- le preguntó la mujer. Revisó de reojo los monitores que marcaban el estado de salud de su amigo antes de dar un pinchazo con un bisturí en una parte negra. "Lo haré con cuidado Gato miedosos cuatro ojos, no te lastimaré" le dijo en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo tres teorías, pero ninguna me agrada-respondió con voz preocupada. Sin darle tiempo a Shura de lanzar la siguiente pregunta, Lightning siguió hablando.-Mi primera teoría es que probablemente a la hora de la cirugía tocamos una zona vital del corazón demoniaco que comprometió su vida, no sé, talvez pincharon algún ventrículo, una aurícula o los grandes vasos por accidente. La segunda es que cabe la probabilidad que el sello demoniaco este impidiendo la función de regeneración en esa zona, algo así como un efecto alérgico.-Con el afilado bisturí corto dos centímetros de tejido necrotizado y con las pinzas lo sostuvo.- La siguiente teoría me hace pensar que fueron mis estimulantes y experimentos que le dieron su forma demoniaca los causantes de esto.

Shura sintió una oleada de furia al ver que confesaba sin vergüenza lo que le había hecho al niño. Se contuvo.

-Puede ser que este chico nunca iba a expresar su forma demoniaca a lo largo de toda su vida por el simple hecho de que su cuerpo no lo resistiría.

-Yukio no nació con forma demoniaca por eso mismo que acabas de decir. Él no puede soportar semejante cosa, su cuerpo es débil-dijo ella. Con agilidad deslizó el bisturí un poco más profundo y colocó unos expansores para dejar a la vista que tanto abarcaba la zona necrotizada con la vaga probabilidad que solo afectará la superficie y no los órganos internos.

-Exacto- levantó a unos pocos centímetros de su cara un trozo de tejido y lo examino contra luz.- Existen miles de documentos de experimentos fallidos de la interacción de la sangre humana con la demoniaca; la regeneración se asocia con cáncer y los poderes con enfermedades auto inmunitarias. A pesar de todo eso, este niño siempre ha tenido en sus venas sangre hibrida y no sucedió nada. Es extraño que solo ahora que su forma natural esta despierta su cuerpo reaccionará así. Eso lo deja en la parte más baja de la cadena alimenticia. - Guardó en una caja de Petri el tejido extraído.

-Si ese fuera el caso, ¿No hay alguna manera de reprimir su forma demoniaca?

-¡No es necesario! El chico va a ser ejecutado en cuanto le extirpemos los ojos, no hay razón para regresarle su forma humano, además que es imposible.

Echando un vistazo minucioso en el área expandida, ambos se dieron cuenta que la necrosis estaba presente también en una pequeña parte de las costillas. Shura maldijo en voz baja y miró a Lightning.

-Si esto sigue así, es probable que muera antes de su ejecución. Tenemos que pedirles a los médicos que abran de nuevo la caja torácica para ver si el corazón está también afectado. Además es necesario que retiren todo el tejido muerto y le suturen. No le quedan muchas esperanzas de vida.- Dijo con muchísima preocupación, tanta que Lightning levanto una ceja algo sorprendido por su repentino cambio de actitud. Shura espero un reclamo pero no sucedió nada, en cambio Lightning colocó su mano sobre el rostro del demonio.

-Por desgracia eso es un hecho, aún no hemos terminado con sus otras pruebas y, sinceramente, me siento decepcionado que tenga que tomar mis medidas un tanto insensibles.

Un escalofrío se deslizo desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta su nariz. Si apenas estaba dispuesto a tomar sus "medidas insensibles", ¿Qué lo que le había hecho no era cruel e insensible? Shura miró a Yukio; un poco más delgado que antes, lleno de hematomas en cada punto donde se insertaba una aguja, demasiado pálido, con ojeras muy notables y con gran dificultad en cada respiración.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la mano de Lightning que palpaba peligrosamente el cuello del menor. Temía que en cualquier momento fuera a estrangularlo.

-Míralo más como un acto de piedad.- Retiró su mano y ella se sintió más tranquila.- Pediré a los Grigoris que adelanten la ejecución.

-¡¿Qué?!- todo su cuerpo comenzó a sudar.-Pero ¿Y la investigación? ¿Aún no estamos ni en la mitad?

-Shh… no grite Señorita. ¿Acaso quiere que nuestro lindo demonio se despierte?- dijo con burla. ¿La estaba provocando? Shura se detuvo en seco. Tenía miedo que ese hombre descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones. Respiró por tercera vez profundo.- Eso es. Créame cuando le digo que no nos conviene que un demonio se despierte atado y con medio pecho abierto cuando no se le inyecto esta vez, para evitar una sobre dosis, el represor de poderes demoniacos.- Shura parecía algo atontada.- En otras palabras. Si despierta, estará al cien por ciento libre de usar sus ojos demoniacos para acabar con nosotros.- Tras oírlo decir eso ella miró alarmada a Yukio como esperando verlo abrir los ojos de repente y atacarlos.

-Pero sus poderes aún son un misterio- trató de defender.

-Es fácil decir eso, pero ¿Quién sabe? Puede que no hagan nada más que brillar de un azul intenso o pueden desintegrar a una persona entera en menos de lo que uno se imagina.- Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Lightning decidió seguir.- En cuatro días.

-¿Ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos?-"¿todo el tiempo que tengo para sacarlos a los dos de aquí?".

-Es más que suficiente para hacer mis análisis finales. Llamé a los médicos. Necesitamos, como usted dijo, revisar si su corazón esta tan podrido como su piel.

Xxxxx

-¡Maldición!- gritó a la vez que golpeaba el piso totalmente rendido.

-Es mañana o nunca. Ya sabes cómo es el plan, solo debes esperar que Yukio despierte.

Rin no se molestó ni un poco en calmarse y volvió a golpear el concreto dejando que sus nudillos ensangrentados sufrieran las consecuencias. Shura fue con él con terribles noticias: faltaban tres días para la ejecución de Yukio.

Ya conocía el plan y había pensado demasiado en él, pero aún le costaba un poco entender como evadir miles de exorcistas hasta una sala de llaves y luego salir pitando de ese lugar. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le tenía tan furioso. Yukio había sido trasladado de nuevo a la celda de antes, solo que a diferencia de la primera vez, estaba acostado en una camilla y con varias bolsas con líquidos de varios aspectos conectados a su cuerpo. "¡¿Cómo mierda vamos a escapar con Yukio así?!"

Un golpe más para el concreto.

-Rin, cálmate...- Shura le tocó el hombro.- Tengo que decirte otra cosa…- iba a contarle de la necrosis del cuerpo de su hermano y que era muy probable que, aunque ambos escaparan, Yukio en definitiva iba a morir. Pero las palabras se le hicieron nudo en la garganta al ver la cara de Rin. Inventó algo de inmediato.-Tengo la llave de la celda del Gato miedoso, ¿No te gustaría darle un abrazo y un beso? Ya sabes, los hermanos son así de ñoños.

-¡Si!

Con gran energía se puso de pie y salió de la celda acompañado de Shura. La mujer abrió la otra celda. Rin se acercó a paso veloz a su hermano. Sin duda ya no era la momia ensangrentada que había visto el otro día, pero sin duda lucía miserable. Rin pensó en darle un abrazo, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio un enorme conjunto de gasas y vendas sobre el área donde antes se posaba una mancha negra y putrefacta.

-Shura

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué mi hermano tenía la piel negra? ¿Qué hay con eso?- preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Bueno eso, es….-"piensa, vamos"- solo fue una reacción secundaria a la biopsia. Pero ya los doctores le quitaron todo el tejido negro y ahora está bien.- Se sintió mal de mentirle, pero aun no podía alterarlo más. "Además no todo lo que le dije es mentira" pensó y luego buscó la reacción de Rin.

-Supongo entonces que eso no será problema para nuestra huida.- Se acercó a la cara de Yukio y comenzó a darle palmaditas.- ¡Oi! ¡Cuatro ojos! ¡Despierta! tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para escapar.

-¡Rin!- Shura de inmediato le sostuvo la mano.- Déjalo descansar.

-¿No te parece que dejarlo dormir casi cuatro días seguidos no es suficiente? Además ya estamos los tres aquí, es el mejor momento para hacer que el plan funcione.- Dijo y con la otra mano pellizcó las mejillas del menor.

-Sí, pero, abofetearlo y darle pellizcos no es la mejor manera de despertarlo…

Lentamente los ojos de Yukio comenzaron a abrirse con pesadez.

-¿Ves? Funcionó.- La cara de Rin dibujaba una tonta sonrisa, mientras que Shura se sentía confundida e irritada.- Yukio…-El chico se posó a un lado de la cara de su hermanito.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Nii-san?

Xxxx

Una vez que había despertado lloró y abrazó a su hermano mayor, pero también entró en pánico cuando vio a Shura. En ese momento comenzó a gritar de terror y a pedir la protección de su hermano. Rin le tapó la boca y dejó que Shura explicará todo, desde la actuación, el plan, las cirugías, la ejecución… todo. Menos lo de sus altas probabilidades de muerte por la necrosis. Shura se disculpó y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Yukio se quejó pero aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Rin se rio con alegría.

Tras unos largos minutos Yukio se relajó por completo. Aún le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y estar estacado de agujas no era nada cómodo. Sus ojos le lagrimeaban mucho por haber llorado hace unos momentos atrás, pero sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho. Cuando se percató de que estaba vendado Shura le explicó con una amarga sonrisa que había sido atendido de manera "especial" en esa zona y que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

No estaba muy seguro de la extraña explicación de su amiga, sobre todo por el dejo de tristeza en su voz cuando lo explico. "Ya lo inspeccionaré yo más tarde. Por nada soy un aspirante a Doctor".

-Rin.- El demonio más joven se recostó sobre la camilla para estar un poco más a la altura de su hermano.

-Dime, Yukio.

-Cuando uno de los guardias entre a mi celda o a la tuya, tenemos que maniobrar de una manera que termine pegado a los barrotes que nos separan- dijo señalando los barrotes a lo lejos.-Una vez que este lo suficientemente cerca el otro le robará cautelosamente la llave y…

-Pero ¡Es imposible hacerlo tan rápido si ni siquiera tengo idea de donde guaran las llaves los exorcistas!

Yukio puso los ojos en blanco notablemente fastidiado. El otro simplemente no entendía.

-Nii-san, ¿Es enserio?

-¡¿He?!

-Rin, eres un idiota de verdad.-Shura le sacudió el pelo.-Tu hermano es un exorcista y yo también. Obviamente sabemos dónde guardamos las llaves.

-¡Ha! ¡Cierto!

-Ha…en fin… Nii-san, debes de estar atento por lo que sea.

Rin abrazó a su hermano, le sacudió el pelo y le pellizcó la mejilla con ternura.

-Confía en tu Nii-san, Yukio.

Al principio Yukio se sintió aturdido por el repentito contacto físico, pero de inmediato se sintió protegido. Había pasado mucho dolor, y estar con ellos dos le hacía sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él.

-Toma.-Shura le ofreció a Yukio unos lentes relucientes.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Sin darse cuenta lloró, otra vez. Como temiendo que aquel par de vidrios delicados se fueran a romper en cualquier momento se los colocó en su lugar. Todo el panorama se volvió nítido. No podía despejar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Shura… ¿De dónde los sacaste? ¿Pensé que nuestros dormitorios estaban restringidos?

-Anda Gato miedoso. Desde que comencé a estudiar contigo, Shiro siempre me dejo la mala costumbre de cargar uno que otro par para ti. Ya sabes, no quería tener que lidiar con un Gato miedoso ciego en mi camino.

¿Shura lo cuidaba? ¿Siempre había estado al pendiente de él sin darse si quiera cuenta? Y él que antes la odiaba por considerarla una mediocre. Quería decirle miles de cosas: disculpas, agradecimientos, expresarle sus sentimientos más sinceros y decirle que era su mejor amiga. Abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por un zumbido.

-Tsk…-Shura sacó su teléfono. La luz le iluminó el rostro.-Se acabó el tiempo chicos. Tengo que retirar ahora.- Miró a Rin, luego a Yukio. Con sigilo le dio un vistazo a su pecho. No le diría nada a nadie aún.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si aún no le he dado la comida que le prepare- chilló Rin señalando una bandeja con comida extraña pero reluciente en la otra celda.

-¿Nii-san preparó comida para mí?- Yukio estaba conmovido.

-Bueno… si se le puede llamar comida a mi intento de darle forma a la mala comida de este lugar, pues entonces sí.

-Que lindos, pero se acabó el tiempo.

Sin dar oportunidad de despedirse, la mujer arrastró a Rin hasta su celda. Cerró ambas celdas y se despidió de los dos.

-Recuerden, en cuanto crucen la puerta, yo estaré esperándolos a ambos. Mucha suerte.

Xxxx

Acompañado de un bostezo, miraba con vaga atención cada una de las pantallas que lo rodeaban. Sin duda, Lightning, estaba agradecido que el Vaticano contara con un gran centro de investigación en demonios; contenía un sinfín de aparatos que le permitían analizar los resultados de todas y cada una de sus investigaciones. En ese momento, las pantallas mostraban diversos tipos de estudios: secuencias de ADN, cariotipos, electroforesis, resultados de biometrías hemáticas, análisis metabólicos y hormonales e incluso una proyección detallada del corazón demoniaco. Además, contaba con una lista de todos los resultados a las pruebas de resistencia, incluida la de la alberca de agua bendita. Analizó la lista de las biopsias y la imagen de cada tejido obtenido. Tenía todo lo necesario para dar un estudio completo a aquel ser demoniaco. "Bueno… casi todo".

Tan pronto como lo pensó, una imagen del rostro de Yukio se proyectó en la pantalla más próxima a él. Con varios clics hizo un acercamiento a los ojos del chico. Eran de un precioso color verde azulado y con un brillo de inocencia. Pero Lightning no veía aquella vida reflejada en la mirada. El veía la parte faltante a sus estudios: un arma Satánica. Ya estaba enterado que los Illuminatis deseaban a aquel chico por la misma razón que él lo deseaba. Lucifer no era un Rey demonio que tomaba las decisiones al azar. Yukio tenía algo que ningún otro demonio jamás tuvo. Y ahora Lightning lo tenía para él solo. El demonio pronto iba a morir, si bien su cuerpo no tardaría más de dos meses en descomponerse por la necrosis, que él había provocado; el sello había reaccionado de una manera estrepitosa en la zona y se había salido de control. Lo supo desde siempre, pero mentir a todos que el sello no era la única causa le quitaba culpa de sus fallos. Pero eso no era lo que importaba, de todas maneras el chico iba a ser ejecutado antes de que la necrosis acabara con su cuerpo.

Lo que quería era otra cosa.

Tenía que obtener aquellos ojos.

Pensó.

Ese mismo día de la ejecución era la clave. Según los informes, Yukio activaba su poder cuando se encontraba en una situación de miedo extremo a morir. Y pues vaya, vaya. Justo eso iba a pasar. Bostezo nuevamente y sonrió. Tecleó Yukio Okumura. Una de las pantallas parpadeo y proyectó una imagen del joven demonio con Shiro. Lightning la vio: Yukio con su atuendo de exorcista, tan pulcro como siempre, pero sobre todo con una mirada en el rostro de felicidad; mientras que Shiro lo miraba con orgullo, como cuando un auténtico padre ve a su hijo triunfar. Ambos lucían como modelos perfectos, exorcistas de primera.

Pero ahora uno estaba muerto y el otro iba a morir. "No… uno murió protegiendo a su hijo, y el otro va a ser ejecutado. ¿De verdad está bien jugar un poco a ser el verdugo? No… ya llegue demasiado lejos como para compadecerme por semejante bastardo"

Y alejando todo remordimiento y compasión, salió del laboratorio a la sala de los Grigoris. Nadie iba a impedir que Yukio muriera, ni siquiera su vaga misericordia.


	5. Escape

La puerta se abrió y un par de exorcistas entraron a la celda de Rin a repetir la misma rutina de la última semana: le traían su desayuno.

-Ya era hora. Un segundo más y estaba dispuesto a comerme un dedo. Posiblemente el pulgar porque tiene más carne.- Rin trató de actuar como siempre: con su típica actitud fastidiosa. Como siempre, no se molestaron ni en reprenderlo por su comentario.

En la otra celda, el hermano menor estaba a solo unos escasos centímetros de los barrotes del otro arrodillado y gimiendo adolorido. Obviamente estaba actuando con la esperanza de que el dúo no lo tomara como una amenaza.

Colocaron la bandeja de comida en el piso frente a los pies de Rin como siempre, por lo que esta vez se aseguró de dejarlos con la espada frente los barrotes. El demonio fingió que se tropezaba. Los exorcistas en reflejo retrocedieron unos pasos hacia atrás. Tan pronto como sucedió eso Yukio ya estaba de pie y haciendo movimientos sigilosos para robar las llaves. Un giño fue la señal de que había tenido éxito.

-Lo siento chicos, que estúpido soy. Fue solo un tropiezo.

El dúo de vigilantes salió de donde estaba Rin. Normalmente se retiraban después de servirle la comida, pero esta vez se encaminaron a la celda de Yukio. Éste último no esperaba eso, los nervios lo carcomieron. Se sentía como si estuvieran a punto de descubrir a un niño tras haber robado dulces; pero él no era un niño y no estaba robando dulces.

-Pero mira nada más- dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Yukio se aferró de espaldas a los barrotes y se deslizó hasta estar sentado en el piso. Con una mano fuera de la visión de los dos exorcistas, pasó la llave a la celda de Rin, con la esperanza que este la tomara.- Parece que está el mierda que va a morir mañana. No sería divertido dejarle un recuerdito de nuestra parte, ya sabes, para que cuando vaya al infierno mande saludos de nosotros.

Yukio tembló.

-No lo sé. Nuestras ordenes son claras.- Regañó el otro.- Somos profesionales.- Miró con el rabillo del ojo a un Yukio tembloroso y luego depositó su mirada en Rin.- Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no me involucres cuando te regañen.

-No me tomará ni cinco minutos romperle esa bonita cara llena de lunares.- Sacó un báculo y lo coloco frente a los ojos del niño.

El chico gimió y suplicó, dándole una sonrisa desquiciado a su torturador. Pero también logró llamar la atención del otro. "Los tengo" y contuvo su sonrisa.

-Ya había escuchado sobre que el Maestro Okumura era un llorica. Déjame ayudarte con tu tarea…

El exorcista que hacía de puro observador cayó rendido en el suelo, inconsciente. El otro solo se limitó a maldecir cuando diviso la figura en llamas del demonio que se suponía debía estar encerrado en el otro lado.

-Tienes mucha suerte de que sea mitad humano o ya estarías quemándote vivo.- Amenazó el mayor de los demonios con notable ira.

-Tu…- levantó el báculo y se preparó para una carrera contra Rin, pero al dar un solo paso se cayó de bruces. Buscó la causa: la cola café del otro demonio aferraba su pie con fuerza.- Ambos son unos idiotas.

-Cállate- ordenó Yukio mientras se incorporaba y retiraba el agarre de aquel hombre. Dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre aquel exorcista, clavando su rodilla entre la espada baja. El hombre intentó atacar pero una patada en la cara lo detuvo. Había olvidado al otro demonio. Escupió sangre. Yukio Tomó los brazos del enemigo y los dobló.

Ante todo esto Rin e sentía algo sorprendido por la capacidad de su hermano; fin de cuentas él era el exorcista de los dos.

-Malditos demonios… ¡Ha!- Yukio estranguló los brazos del hombre.

-No es mi intención tomar estas medidas violentas. Pero no puedo dejar que se entrometa en nuestro camino- dijo con una voz tan profesional, que por un instante Rin olvido que eran prisioneros de los exorcistas y más bien estaban combatiendo como si fueran exorcistas.- Solo lo preguntare una sola vez y si no escucho una respuesta sincera me limitaré a dislocarle los brazos.- El hombre reprochó con un gemido doloroso.- ¿Dónde está Lightning y Angel-san?

Rin no sabía si seguía llamando "Angel-san" por costumbre, respeto o para verse profesional, pero simplemente le parecía extraño y de mucha perseverancia seguir actuando tan maduramente a estas alturas; después de ser casi asesinado.

-El Paladín esta en junta con los Grigoris y…-dejó escapar un alarido ante el apretón del demonio en su agarre- Lightning está en la sala de exorcismos de demonios de clase alta… es todo lo que se no puedo decir más.

Yukio suspiró, sin duda parecía sincero. Rin se acercó para ayudar a Yukio a incorporarse, pero el otro chico hizo algo fuera de lo común. Con una maniobra rápida y violenta acompañada de un crujir horroroso, le dislocó los brazos al exorcista, quien gritó de dolor y se retorció. Como último ataque, Yukio le golpeo en una zona del cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

El mayor sintió un sentimiento extraño.

-Oye, el respondió tu pregunta… no… ¡No era necesario torturarlo así! ¡No cumpliste tu palabra!- le gritó a Yukio con furia. Eran enemigos, pero eso no significaba que debía ser cruel.

-¡CALLATE!- Rin se paralizó- Nii-san…- Yukio se incorporó- ya estoy cansado de todo. Simplemente piensa un poco en lo que dices. Querían romperme la cara, como si no fuera suficiente con lo que ya me han hecho. ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy echo una mierda!- La ira era cada vez más notable en su voz y sus ojos echaban fuego de cólera.- Estos humanos son despreciables. Si voy a morir que sea con un poco de dignidad.- Eso último lo dijo con una extraña seguridad, que por un minuto Rin creyó que era verdad.

-¡¿Morir?! Nadie ha dicho que vas a morir Cuatro ojos idiota.- Sacudió el pelo de su hermano. Rin estaba muy lejos de estar de acuerdo con lo que decía su hermano menor. Pero optó por no meterse más en la dicción. Conocía muy bien, eso al menos creía, los estados de rabia, ira y cólera de su hermano; si bien eran episodios aterradores siempre encontraba manera de calmarlo. Esta no sería la excepción.- Olvida entonces lo que dije y vámonos pitando de este lugar.- Y sonriendo se acercó a la puerta.

-Espera…- se volvió hacia un Yukio más relajado y pensativo- tengo una idea que va a facilitarnos un poco las cosas.

Xxxxx

-Buenas…- saludó el chico a un exorcista que yacía parado en una puerta.

-Nii-san, ya te dije que ni siquiera los mires a la cara.

-Pero eso nos haría ver un tanto más raros.

-No lo hagas y punto.

Los trajes de los exorcistas que usaban ahora como camuflaje, eran tan fuera de sus medidas, sobre todo para Rin. A pesar de que nos les cubría el rostro, estaban pasando desapercibidos. Claro antes se habían peinado de marea poco llamativa y arreglado la cara un poco. Yukio ya tenía sus lentes donde siempre. Para su desgracia, aquellos exorcistas no eran los mismos Meister que ellos, el del báculo era Aria y el otro era un Tamer. Estabas desarmados.

Rin cada vez que pasaba junto a un grupo grande de exorcistas miraba a Yukio para imitar lo que hacía.

Siguieron caminando por varios pasillos. Según el mapa de Shura, debían estar a dos plantas arriba de la sala de llaves. Aún tenían mucho que recorrer.

En algún momento Rin encabezaba la marcha, Yukio había comenzado a cojear y a respirar más agitado que antes. Iban a bajar a la siguiente planta: la planta de investigaciones.

-Bien, esta está menos llena de guardias. Al parecer hay más exorcistas de Meister Doctor, lo que nos da ventaja, ¿No crees Yukio?

-Si…- respondió jadeando a la vez que mantenía una mano sobre el pecho.

-Oye, te ves pálido. ¿Te duele algo?- Sin duda Rin estaba preocupado. Yukio iba cada vez más lento, y si algún otro exorcista lo veía sin duda se acercaría a brindarle ayuda, eso al principio hasta descubrir que es un demonio próximo a su ejecución en una misión de escape.

-Estoy bien. Solo es la temperatura. Siento que hace mucho calor-dijo tratando de que su hermano no abriera la boca a preguntar o decir más sobre el tema.- Sigamos.

El elevador estaba lleno de cámaras de seguridad y si eran sorprendidos no había por donde escapar.

Bajaron por las escaleras.

Una vez en la nueva planta, Rin miró el mapa. Le costó un poco reconocer el camino, pero era simple: ir por la izquierda, luego a la derecha, de nuevo a la derecha y por último rodear un pasillo hasta alcanzar las escaleras. Levantó la vista; los pasillos olían a medicamentos y sustancias químicas amargas, los Meister Doctor caminaban de un lado a otro con cosas extrañas que él no sabía reconocer muy bien por su falta de conocimientos. Podía ver que cargaban frascos con órganos flotantes en líquidos viscosos, tubos llenos de más líquidos, instrumentos de disección extraños. Gritaban de un lado a otro, dándose órdenes y moviéndose como hormiguitas. Sin duda estaban planeando algo importante. Avanzó tan tranquilo como lo había hecho en las plantas anteriores. Había caminado unos cuatro metros cuando se percató que Yukio no lo estaba siguiendo.

Regresó y lo encontró aferrado al barandal de la escalera. Estaba asustado. Rin sintió un sentimiento familiar: miles de veces en su niñez había encontrado a Yukio escondido y lleno de miedo, ese miedo que se desvanecía cuando miraba a su hermano mayor llegar al rescate. Si bien Rin toda su vida había vivido con miedo, pero ese miedo no era suyo, era de Yukio. Por extraño que pareciese, tal vez por su lado demoniaco, siempre había podido sentir las emociones más fuertes de Yukio, como si fueran propias. Celos, ira, desesperación, tranquilidad, alegría, pero sobre todo el miedo. Era su emoción dominante.

En ese momento lo sentía.

Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su hermano y acarició su rostro, pasando el pulgar por cada uno de los lunares del chico. A pesar de lo decrepita que estaba su rostro, aún sostenía la belleza que Rin admiraba de su hermano.

-No, no puedo seguir… Lightning, él puede estar aquí- susurró asustado.

-Yukio lo sé y… sé que…es este el piso donde te hicieron todas esas cosas horribles, pero tenemos que continuar. Por favor. Podemos hacerlo, tenemos que bajar.

El demonio menor parpadeo aturdido. Se relajó y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Siguieron el camino. Si bien Rin había movilizado a su hermano, este comenzaba a detenerse cada minuto que avanzaban. Giraron a la izquierda y luego a la derecha.

Cuando doblaron a la derecha nuevamente, se toparon con unas puertas dobles de lo que parecía una enorme habitación, tan grande que parecía ser la única sala de todo el pasillo. Estaban totalmente abiertas. Siguieron su caminó. Rin no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a aquella sala: dentro había un piso dibujado con símbolos de exorcismo que nunca había visto antes, en el centro habían solo dos palos de acero clavados a suelo y con cadenas cada uno, los alrededores estaban cubiertos de sillas como para espectadores, pero estas eran separadas del centro ya mencionado por un cristal. "Parece como si se dieran espectáculos ahí" pensó sin querer. Adentro se movilizaban varios exorcistas precipitadamente. Algo iba a pasar en aquel lugar.

Pasaron aquel pasillo y comenzaron a recorrer el último pasillo de esa planta. Rodearon el estrecho pasillo lleno de camillas, mesillas con libros y plagado de exorcistas. Pasar por ahí le puso la sangre fría a Rin; podían verle el rostro en cualquier momento. Se aferró a la mano de su hermano y aceleró el paso. Los exorcistas estaban tan presionados en su tarea que no reparaban en ellos, pero Rin sentía eterno ese lugar, y más ahora que arriaba a Yukio, quien estaba jadeante y lento.

Milagrosamente alcanzaron las escaleras. Apenas Rin iba a bajar el primer escalón cuando una voz le paralizó. Yukio se aferró a él tanto que sintió sus filosas garras penetrar su piel, cosa que le confirmó que era quien pensaba que era el dueño de aquella voz. "Mierda es él".

-Mmm… díganle a Angel que es necesario que prepare lo mejor que tiene de Escalibar.- Lightning estaba caminando hacía su posición acompañado de otros tres exorcistas. Él sin duda los reconocería a la primera.- Y si de paso ven a la señorita Kirigakure, no le mencionen nada del adelanto de la ejecución. No confió mucho en ella.- Cada vez estaba más cerca.- Creo que aún le tiene una pizca de afecto a los hermanos Okumura y no estoy dispuesto a que arruine este día.

Rin comenzó a bajar los escalones mientras desviaba el rostro a cualquier lado que no le permitiera al Domador verlo con la esperanza de que su hermano lo imitara. En cada paso obligaba a Yukio a moverse. Su cercanía era tal que sentía el corazón demoniaco de su hermano palpitar aceleradamente… o ¿era el suyo?

Fue una eternidad bajar; eran unas escaleras infinitas las que tuvieron que bajar para estar fuera de la vista de Lightning. Sudoroso llegó a la última planta, donde se suponía que estaba la sala de llaves. Se libró del agarre de su hermano y vio como las uñas de Yukio estaban teñidas de sangre; miró su brazo vio que estaba sangrando un poco.

Yukio se disculpó, pero Rin entendía y no añadió nada a sus palabras que le pudiera hacer sentir mal. La siguiente planta era más parecida a una sala de mantenimiento; había cosas de limpieza, plomería, reparación y cajas llenas de todo tipo de cosas. No se detuvieron demasiado a ver el mapa, pues solo tenían que seguir derecho hasta el final hasta toparte con una puerta a la derecha, y además seguían con el temor de que Lightning los hubiera visto.

Esta planta estaba casi vacía. No había más que unas cuantas personas, y al parecer no eran exorcistas; eran los de mantenimiento. Eso los tranquilizó. Se diría incluso que cuando pasaban junto a ellos los intendentes los saludabas como si se trataran de cualquier otro exorcista.

Casi al llegar a la puerta Yukio perdió la conciencia y cayó al suelo justo detrás de Rin.

-¿Yukio? Oi, Vamos despierta ya casi lo conseguimos-dijo conteniendo los gritos.

Rin no entendía por qué Yukio a lo largo de todo el camino había comenzado a debilitarse terriblemente. Shura le había explicado todo lo que le habían hecho, pero no podía ocurrírsele nada que lo pusiera en ese estado.

-Ey, Nii-san está preocupado, despierta, tu Nii-san te necesita.

Una persona se aproximó a Rin sin percatarse.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? ¿Su compañero está bien?

-Ah… si, es solo un ataque… de esos de…-no tenía ni idea de cómo mentir acerca de algo médico. "Yukio despierta"- ¡asma! Si, un ataque de asma.

-Yo tengo asma y nunca me ha pasado algo similar… solo mírelo, está sudando a chorros, pálido y caliente.- Reprochó el sujeto mientras palpaba con la frente de Yukio.

-Bueno…yo

-Esperé aquí llamaré a seguridad

-¡NO!

-Claro que sí, su amigo está muy mal.

-Nii-san…-Yukio se incorporó agitadamente.- ¿Qué paso?

Sin poder responder antes el mayor de los demonios, el sujeto se abalanzó sobre Yukio para cargarlo. "Mierda no"

-Déjeme ayudarlo…

En el primer toque Yukio gritó.

-¡Aléjese! ¡Suélteme o lo mato!- le gritó al hombre y mostró sus colmillos amenazantes.

El hombre de inmediato se alejó asustado.

-De… ¡DEMONIO! ¡AYU…

Tras un golpe de Rin, el hombre se desplomó. Sin esperar a que pasará cualquier cosa, levantó a Yukio, alcanzó la puerta, la abrió y la cerró tras de sí. Al otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar pasos acelerados de varias personas, seguramente acudieron al grito del hombre y obviamente ya se dieron cuenta que esta inconsciente. Ahora ya iban contra reloj.

Rin se centró en su tarea, la habitación era algo grande, y en las paredes había miles de llaves colgando. Comenzó a buscar la de Aomori. De tanto en tanto tomaba varias llaves al azar y las escondía. El plan era causar confusión y ganar tiempo.

Recostado contra la pared, Yukio miraba las acciones de su hermano, y al igual que él, ya había escuchado los pasos acelerados al sitio donde habían estado segundos antes. "Esto es mi culpa… si no fuera tan estúpidamente cobarde no estaríamos en problemas" De repente las náuseas se apoderaron de él. Vomitó la poca comida que tenía.

-¡¿Yukio?!

-Estoy bien, solo son nauseas, tu… concéntrate en buscar esa llave, Nii-san- le dijo sonriente a la vez que se limpiaba el rostro.

Rin dudó un poco, pero al final continuó su trabajo.

Una vez que se percató que su hermano no lo vigilaba más, Yukio desabrochó su ropa de la parte superior hasta dar con su pecho desnudo. Y ahí estaba, más grande y putrefacta que como lo había visto la noche anterior.

Esa noche no pudo dormir ni un poco con el terrible dolor. Shura le había mentido. Yukio quería ser doctor y sin duda sabía a la perfección que era una necrosis, sus síntomas y complicaciones. A lo largo de la noche inspeccionó su pecho: estaba lleno de suturas que su cuerpo demoniaco ya no generaría, una mancha negra comenzaba a expandirse a lo largo de esas líneas de sutura. No tardaría en abarcar más espacio y alcanzar otros órganos, si no es que ya los alcanzó. El tratamiento era la cirugía, pero iba a ser ejecutado y nadie se molestaría. Si escapaba ¿Quién lo atendería? Él no era doctor, Shura solo era Meister Doctor y no sería fácil convencer a cualquier persona de realizar varias cirugías a un demonio, conociendo el riesgo de ser castigados por las más altas autoridades. No tenía sentido. El escape no tenía sentido para él si de todas maneras iba a estar pudriéndose en algún lugar hasta morir. ¿Cuánto le quedaba? ¿Dos semanas? Y eso si escapaba, porque en realidad solo le quedaba un día.

Y ahora estaba ahí sentado, arruinando el plan de escape, y volviéndose una carga para su hermano, quien tenía infinitas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Paso un dedo sobre su piel putrefacta, estaba caliente, hinchada y apestaba a podrido. Se diría que la mancha era del tamaño de su mano. En cualquier momento abarcaría todo el pecho. Volvió a vestirse al ver que Rin terminaba. No quería que su hermano lo viera así.

-Ya está listo Yukio, vamos, déjame ayudarte.- Inclinándose, Rin levantó a su hermano ignorando el olor a vomito.

-Voy…- Yukio estaba hirviendo. Se quitó la gabardina de exorcista para oxigenarse y alejar el olor a vomito.

Antes de salir, Rin le dijo que la puerta más próxima a funcionar con las llaves especiales, se encontraba en la planta de arriba. Rin esperaba una reacción abrumadora en su hermano, pero le parecía que ni siquiera estaba escuchándolo.

Salieron de la sala de llaves.

-¡SON ELLOS! ¡EL DE LENTES ES UN DEMONIO!- gritó la familiar voz del intendente de antes.

Tres exorcistas, dos intendentes, incluido el "soplón", les bloqueaban el paso. Rin miró a atrás. Solo tenían el elevador y eso sería correr mucho riesgo. Dos exorcistas comenzaron un Sutra que invocó un escudo, el otro sacó una espada.

Yukio corrió y tomó una de las cajas y la lanzó contra los exorcistas. No tuvieron problema en esquivarlo y el Caballero partió en dos el objeto. A la par que la caja se partió, un líquido salió regado, manchando el piso, paredes y a los enemigos. Rin no se había dado cuenta que la caja que estaba hecha trizas contenía productos con combustible, hasta que Yukio le gritó.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Es combustible! ¡Enciende fuego ahí!- ordenó.

El mayor acató la orden. Con una leve llama azul el pasillo se volvió un infierno azul. Los humanos gritaban y rodaban por el fuego azul que comenzaba a abrazar sus cuerpos. Rin detestaba hacer daño, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar, y además era la única salida.

Sin temer si quiera un poco, Rin se desplazó entre el infierno azul tomando a Yukio de la mano. Su hermano lo siguió con la esperanza de no verse afectado por las llamas, pero Rin estuvo al pendiente de que ninguna lo tocara.

Alcanzaron las escaleras. Las subían a toda prisa, ignorando la nueva alarma chillante que se apoderaba de todo el edificio. Por los altavoces se anunciaba el escape de dos demonios de clase alta, capaces de matar a sangre fría que debían ser interceptados antes de que salieran del edificio.

Rin no soltó ni un segundo a su hermano hasta haber llegado al final de la escalera. La planta estaba extrañamente vacía, pero podían escuchar los pasos veloces de un ejército exorcista.

Corrieron a lo largo del primer pasillo. Justa al doblar la esquina, Rin fue sacudido por un golpe en el pecho. Calló contra la pared, y tan pronto como eso ocurrió, una espada se clavó bruscamente en su hombro. Gritó y miró a su oponente.

-Bastardo demonio. ¡No creas que podrás escapar de las manos de un Paladín!- exclamó furioso Angel. Con un movimiento absurdamente elegante clavó más la espada en Rin sacándole más gritos.

-¡SUELTALÓ!- rugió Yukio.

En un intento de salvar a su hermano lanzó una serie de puñetazos al Paladín. Como toda la calma del mundo esquivó los lentos movimientos de Yukio, y con una gran facilidad lanzó de una patada al otro demonio contra la pared.

Yukio sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y un electrizante dolor le recorrió cada uno de sus músculos. No podía respirar bien y su vista era borrosa. De inmediato buscó a ciegas sus lentes, pero un crujido le dejó claro que no los recuperaría.

-Lo siento, pero creo que pise por accidente sus lentes, pero no te preocupes, pronto no te serán necesarios- se burló el paladín.

-¡Yukio! ¡Corre!- Rin chilló desde su acorralamiento.

-¡NO HABLES BASURA!

Otro grito más, pero esta vez provocado por una patada.

Adolorido y aún aturdido, Yukio se levantó. Enfoco la figura de Angel y de nuevo trató de golpearlo. La escena se repitió en segundos, Yukio terminó siendo lanzado con violencia.

-Me sorprende que un cadáver como tú aún tenga siquiera una pisca de valentía en tratar de golpear a alguien de mi nivel.

Angel se le acercó, dejando a Rin clavado contra la pared, lo tomó del cabello y tiró de él para obligar a verlo. Yukio miraba el rostro "perfecto" del Paladín ahora con un tono azul. Todo estaba empezando a verse azul.

-¿Con que esos son los ojos que tanto anhela tener Lightning? Creo que se llevara una decepción saber que no hacen nada.- Lo soltó.

Angel olvidó a Yukio y se volvió nuevamente hacia Rin.

-Es una lástima que tenga que esperar que llegue Ligthning para trasladarlos a sus celdas…- dijo sin perder su maliciosa sonrisa.- pero eso no me impide divertirme contigo bastardo. No sabes cuánto detesto saber que aún respiras mi oxígeno.

Angel lanzó una ola de puñetazos a Rin. Fueron tantos golpes que los propios nudillos del Paladín comenzaban a sangrar.

En el suelo Yukio estaba asustado, pero también furioso. No tenía armas con que detener a Angel y sin duda los otros exorcistas y Lightning, no tardarían ni cinco minutos en llegar.

"¡Piensa estúpido cobarde! Debe haber alguna manera de salvar a Nii-san. Se supone que tú le prometiste a padre protegerlo." Yukio comenzó a sentir algo extraño, algo primitivo y demoniaco. "¡MUEVETE IDIOTA!" el mundo dejaba de ser de color azul. "¡SALVALO SIN IMPORTAR QUE PIERDAS TU POCA HUMANIDAD!"

Con una energía bestial y primitiva, el demonio se lanzó contra Angel tan rápido que el Paladín no pudo siquiera moverse. Con brutalidad se aferró de la espalda del Paladín clavando sus garras lo más profundo que pudo. Angel gritó y estiró el cuello dándole la oportunidad a Yukio de calvar sus colmillos en la zona. Entre sus fauces, sintió como perforaba las arterias y venas, pero se concentró en perforar la tráquea para obstruir la respiración. El sabor de la sangre lo volvió más loco; era excitante y deliciosa. Yukio se abría detenido apoderado del miedo, pero el ya no era ese miedoso, él era un demonio saboreando a su presa. Deseaba llegar más lejos. Quería matarlo. Angel tiraba del pelo del chico y golpea a puñetazos su cabeza para zafarse de la mordedura, pero con cada movimiento el demonio profundizaba más su agarre. Quería que dejara de respirar y ver su cadáver ensangrentado decorar aquel pasillo. Las fuerzas del Paladín fueron desvaneciéndose. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Angel comenzaba a dar espasmos. Estaba comenzando a morir. El demonio lo disfrutaba.

-¡YUKIO!

Yukio abrió la boca de dolor al sentir el fuego de su hermano recorrerle la piel. Se lanzó a un lado lanzando alaridos. Las llamas desaparecieron en cuanto estaba lejos de Angel.

Con una mano posada en su hombro herido, Rin se acercó al Paladín y buscó su pulso. Era lento y crítico pero viviría si era atendido con urgencia ¿verdad? Luego se acercó al cuerpo con quemaduras leves de Yukio.

-Lamento haberte quemado… pero no puedo permitir que hagas cosas de las que te arrepentirás después.

-Nii-san…- su voz reflejaba temor. Yukio estaba asqueado por el sabor metálico de la sangre. Su rostro estaba maquillado por el líquido vital del Paladín. Se horrorizó al ver lo que era el agonizante cuerpo de Angel. Deseó vomitar pero no pudo. Había perdido su cordura humana.- Soy… soy un demonio.

-Si Yukio, ambos lo somos y podemos platicar de esas cosas una vez escapemos de aquí.- Por su tono de voz, Rin estaba muy apurado por salir de la escena. Añadirle a su historial el título de haber estado involucrado en el asesinato del Paladín, sin duda no mejoraría su situación. Y además dejar que su ya traumado hermano empezara a decir cosas crueles a él mismo, no añadiría nada positivo al escape.

Ignorando el dolor, el mayor continúo su marcha tirando del brazo a su hermano. Al llegar al otro pasillo un grupo de Dragones los esperaban en el otro extremo y, al verlos, una lluvia de disparos arremetió contra los gemelos. Pero Rin fue más rápido y se cubrió contra la pared. Lanzo una palabrota. Yukio lo veía desconcertado.

-Nii-san… ¿Qué hacemos?- le preguntó con angustia.

Sin antes asegurarse que no se acercaban, Rin reviso el mapa: solo tenían que avanzar unos cinco metros para alcanzar una puerta con compatibilidad con las llaves especiales; la puerta a su libertad.

-Yukio, tenemos que avanzar como cinco metros y llegar a una puerta- le explicó a gritos, los balazos eran demasiado ruidosos.- Tu eres…-"fuiste"- uno de los mejores Dragón que conocí, debes conocer sus puntos débiles o algo, ayudarme a pensar.

Yukio se talló los ojos, se limpió el sudor con sangre de la cara. Aún estaba hirviendo y con más dolor que antes de ser golpeado por Angel. Entornó los ojos y pensó.

Fueron segundos angustiantes para Rin, pero tenía que confiar. Yukio era un genio, un prodigio, su maestro, pero más que nada su hermano. Por seguridad el mayor asomaba la cabeza para ver que hacían los enemigos, pero al hacerlo sentía como las balas pasaban silbando a centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Lo tengo!- Yukio exclamó de manera sombría.

-Bien escúpelo.

Yukio se acercó a su hermano.

-Toma la llave bien en tu mano como si tu vida dependiera de eso porque así es.- Rin la sacó y la apretó fuertemente.-Solo tendremos muy pocos segundos. Cuando diga "ahora" abrirás la puerta y entraras sin importar que pase ¿Entendido?

-Si… pero aún no me has dicho como vamos a llegar hasta la puerta y…

Rin se estremeció por el abrazo repentino de su hermano. Estaba pegajoso y muy caliente, pero era confortable. Instantes después Yukio se apartó y lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Confía en mi esto va a funcionar. Solo no me desobedezcas ni dudes de lo que te dije.

Alegrado por la sonrisa de su hermano Rin asintió.

-¡ALTO AL FUEGO! ¡NOS ENTREGAMOS! ¡NO ESTAMOS ARMADOS!- gritó Yukio con seguridad. Lentamente los disparos cedieron.- ¡Vamos a salir los dos! ¡Estamos rodeados!

Yukio salió y de tras de él Rin con los nervios en la garganta. Los exorcistas no dejaban de apuntarles y estaban igualmente nerviosos. Yukio avanzó de poco a poco con Rin pegado a su derecha.

Rin divisó cada vez más cerca la puerta. Aferraba la llave como su hermano de lo pidió. Estaban solo a dos metros de la puerta.

-¡No den ni un paso más!- ambos se detuvieron.- ¡Raiter! ¡Van! ¡Tráiganlos para acá!

Los dos exorcistas a paso firme se dirigieron a los demonios. Una vez que los alcanzaron, los hicieron avanzar con pistola en la cabeza. Avanzaron hasta quedar justo al lado de la puerta.

-¡Ah!- Yukio se tropezó dejándose caer al suelo. Los exorcistas que los escoltaban se sorprendieron y a ambos le apuntaban en ese momento.- Lo siento sin mis gafas no puedo ver y…- todos lo tenían como blanco- ¡Ahora!

Velozmente Rin introdujo la llave, abrió la puerta y entró. Sintió el frio de Aomori y el olor a madera de la habitación nueva. Pero al otro lado de puerta se escuchaba el inició de una balacera. Se volteó en busca de su hermano. Su alma se congeló. Del otro lado, un Yukio con heridas y jadeante en medio de una lluvia de balas cerró la puerta.

Rin había escapado.

Sólo.


	6. Ejecución

-Tú te quedas aquí y no digas ni una mierda más.

La mujer pelirroja guardó toda su histeria al ver que Rin había logrado escapar, pero sin Yukio y escuchar lo que minutos antes acababa de ocurrir.

Rin estaba sentado a la vez que Shiemi atendía sus heridas. La niña lloró de alegría al verlo y lo abrazó, pero su llanto aumento al saber que Yukio seguía en el Vaticano. Los demás amigos del demonio le mostraron su alegría al verlo, pero no hablaban, temiendo que Rin entrara en cólera por Yukio. Shima se guardó todos sus comentarios imprudentes, Bon ayudó a Shiemi en silencio, Konekomaru se apartó por ser incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas e Izumo mostró más respeto de la situación que nunca. Estaba ahí para apoyar a Rin.

Rin habló con Shura como fue el escape y de las palabras que dijo Lightning del adelanto de la ejecución.

-Vamos. Van a matarlo hoy mismo, incluso puede que en este momento este comenzando la ejecución.- Rin imaginó a su hermano atado y siendo quemado vivo. Alejo ese pensamiento y se concentró en lo que le decía a la mujer.- Tenemos que movernos.

-Eso lo sé. Pero no estoy dispuesta a que te capturen de nuevo.- La cara de Shura era de auténtica ira, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos.- Tengo que ir sola. No puedo involucrar a tus amigos, son solo niños como tú. Y sería una idiota si te llevo conmigo.

-Mierda. Shura, ellos son más que tú y Lightning estaba seguro que tú nos ayudabas. ¿No crees que te estarán esperando?

-Eso lo sé también pero…-su voz se quebró. El llanto fue inevitable.- No puedo dejar que mi Gato miedoso muera. No mi mejor amigo.- La mujer rompió en lágrimas.

Nadie la había visto así. Nadie parecía decir nada. Nadie sabía qué hacer. Nadie.

Pero Rin no podía esperar.

-Por favor, Shura- le limpió una lagrima de la mejilla.- Yo sé cómo te sientes, por eso te pido que me dejes ir contigo y salvarlo juntos.- Una lagrima resbaló por el rostro de Rin.- Si me quedo aquí, nunca me lo perdonaría en la vida.

Shura la miró. Sonrió.

-Entonces levantemos el culo.

Xxxxx

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, seguía sudoroso y lleno de sangre, pero ahora también sus piernas sangraban por las balas que lo alcanzaron. Estaba muy aturdido, mareado y con dolor Había cerrado la puerta de Aomori cuando Rin la cruzó para evitar que lo siguieran. Lo que pasó después fue rápido y doloroso; le dispararon en las piernas para que no corriera y una vez en el piso lo ataron con cadenas. Segundos después Lightning lo tomó del pelo y lo arrastró hasta una silla donde le gritó; eran preguntas sobre donde estaba Rin y que le había ocurrido al Paladín. Yukio no respondió nada. Acto seguido, Lightning con frustración ordenó que lo trasladaran a la sala de ejecución. Y ahora Yukio estaba ahí.

La sala era la habitación con puertas dobles por donde había pasado tiempo atrás con su hermano. Solo que ahora había miles de exorcistas en la sala y los Grigoris y otras personas, que no distinguía por su mala visión, lo veían desde unas butacas. A pesar de todas sus heridas, los humanos lo veían como un animal en matadero y no mostraban compasión.

Estiraron sus brazos y encadenaros sus muñecas; las cadenas lo obligaban a tener los brazos extendidos. Se quedó de rodillas a pesar de que los exorcistas le exigían que se parará; no lo hacía por rebeldía si no por que no podía. Las miradas de odio estaban de sobra. Era probable que por las cámaras de seguridad ya se hubieran enterado de cómo casi mata al paladín como un animal salvaje.

Una vez inmovilizado, Lightning se puso en el centro de la sala.

-Antes de empezar con la ejecución y dar fin a mi experimento, quisiera dar mis disculpas y una explicación de todo.- Anunció Lewin.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que va a decir Lewin Light.- Le advirtió alguien que estaba sentado.

El domador se aclaró la garganta.

-El día de mañana estaba programado como el día de la ejecución del noveno hijo de Satanás, Okumura Yukio. Sin embargo, yo pedí un adelanto.-Alguien iba a decir algo, pero Lewin no lo permitió. Siguió.- Este adelanto lo hice por seguridad. Un exorcista de alto rango tenía fuertes relaciones con este demonio y su hermano, por tanto presentía que algo como lo que sucedió hoy pasaría. Ahora- se retiró el sombrero y lo colocó en su pecho- me disculpo por todo lo ocurrido; la falta de seguridad es imperdonable. Los daños causados por el intento de escape de los demonios lo pagaré yo mismo. Me disculpo por el escape de Okumura Rin, pero yo me comprometo a volver a capturarlo. Pero sobre todo, me disculpo por lo sucedido al Paladín Angel. Nunca debimos subestimar la naturaleza demoniaca de este chico a pesar de su apariencia humana.-Yukio supo que lo estaban señalando y se estremeció.- Velaré por la recuperación de Angel.

Alguien se puso de pie.

-Lewin Light. Usted será perdonado por todo el desastre, siempre y cuando cumpla todo lo que ha dicho y, además, termine su experimento con éxito.

-Gracias.- Volvió a colocarse su sombrero.- Ahora explicaré la ejecución: Será inusual y muy violenta. Aclaro que la violencia es punto clave para lograr llevarnos al final del experimento. Este demonio guarda un poder increíble en sus ojos, el cual solo se activa con miedo extremo a morir. Justo eso le provocaremos en la ejecución para extraérselos. Además, si tenemos suerte de que aún este al cien por ciento funcional, tomaremos su corazón demoniaco.

-No…-susurró Yukio. Comenzó a temblar.

-Usted sabe que los demonios y mucho menos los hijos de Satanás, merecen una muerte piadosa. Tiene nuestro permiso para hacer lo necesario para obtener lo que busca.

-Por favor…no…-susurró de nuevo pero ahora llorando.

-En ese caso, comencemos.

Las luces se apagaron. Varios exorcistas comenzaron un Sutra que provocó que los símbolos grabados en el suelo comenzaran a brillar, dando de nuevo luz a la sala.

Unas manos le bajaron la camisa dejando al descubierto su espalda y pecho putrefacto. Yukio se sacudió a sabiendas que de esta no podría escapar.

-Tu que todo ves y sabes que el demonio se disfraza con la falsa pureza…-Lightning se colocó detrás del chico. Yukio se retorcía para intentar alejarse.- permite que un siervo del bien como yo limpie el pecado demoniaco de| tu mundo santo. Oh Dios de la piedad y de la paz, déjenme darles un tributo para su altar…

Sin dejar el rezo, Lightning clavó un cuchillo en la espalda desnuda y dibujó símbolos.

El público se estremeció un poco por el grito de dolor del demonio.

-¡Por favor! ¡Basta! ¡Lo siento!- gritó a la par que era ignorado.

Lightning siguió. La sangre resbalaba al piso. Yukio se volvía loco al sentir el cuchillo atravesar su piel con una facilidad atroz.

Su corazón estaba latiendo intensamente y eso era muy doloroso.

-…con tus llamas santas quema las semillas de escoria de Satanás.- Retiró el cuchillo.- ¡Purifícalo!

Los símbolos se prendieron en llamas rojas.

El chico gritó tanto que sus pulmones le dolieron. Las llamas se apagaron dejando los símbolos marcados como cicatrices.

Yukio vomitó sangre, pero lo peor fue soportar su sangre recorrer su garganta, pues esta estaba hirviendo. Sentía sus ojos exigirle liberar su poder, pero no quería darle el gusto a ese monstruoso humano. Tenía que resistir más.

En su campo visual apareció Lightning.

-Aún no ha mostrado los ojos…-dijo en voz baja.- ¡Traigan los clavos de plata!

Un grupo de exorcistas le retiraron la ropa que le quedaba.

Yukio metió la cola entre las patas como un perro asustado.

Esos mismos exorcistas que lo desnudaron extendieron sus piernas, causando más dolor al demonio por los balazos. En sus manos tenían martillos y clavos grandes.

-¡Inicien!- ordenó Lightning.

Aulló como animal en matadero. Los clavos atravesaron su piel y le rompieron los huesos por la fuerza y lo profundo que fueron clavados. Primero fueron cuatro, luego otros dos un poco más abajo y al final fueron unos en cada pie.

Los símbolos grabados en piso estaban rellenos de la sangre de Yukio. El lugar apestaba y Yukio babeaba por los gritos. Jadeaba y se retorcía. Era demasiado dolor.

A pesar de ello se resistió. No podía perder aún. Él odia perder.

Lightning notó de alguna manera la perseverancia de Yukio. Le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Niño, sabes que tarde o temprano vas a ceder. Tu muerte es inevitable. Teme a la muerte, si no, tendré que ir más lejos.-Le advirtió con una mirada indescifrable.

-No…yo…no voy a dártelos….-dijo casi inaudiblemente.

La cara de Lightning se torció en disgusto.

-Tú lo pediste.

Apartó a todos los exorcistas y se colocó atrás de Yukio. Tomó entre sus manos una espada con filo reluciente.

Unas manos comenzaron a tirar de su cola.

"¡No! ¡Dios, No!" Los demonios tenían dos puntos débiles muy vulnerables y sensibles: el corazón y la cola. Causar daño en alguno de ellos significaba sufrir casi hasta morir. Se aproximaba algo terrible.

Yukio envolvió con todas sus fuerzas la cola en su estómago. Los exorcistas la jalaban con esfuerzo pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a aflojar el agarre. Alguien le pateo las piernas provocando que uno de los clavos fuera más profundo. Con ese dolor perdió fuerzas. Extendieron su cola a tirones como si trataran de arrancársela.

Yukio estaba perdiendo. Su vista ya era azul y el terror era evidente.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Lightning detente! ¡Piedad!

El otro no respondió y de un solo movimiento cortó la cola del demonio.

La habitación se llenó de un coro de gritos. Pero no eran solo los de Yukio. Los exorcistas habían comenzado a sangrar por todos los orificios posibles gritando de agonía, partes de sus cuerpos comenzaban a hincharse y explotar. Poco a poco, cada dedo, pierna, brazo incluso la cabeza explotaba. Todos estaban muriendo, incluso la gente que se sentía segura detrás de los vidrios protectores.

Una vez que los trozos de cuerpos caían al suelo, eran convertidos en cenizas por unas muy tenues llamas azules. En otras zonas, unos agujeros negros se materializaban unos instantes y de ellas salían brazos esqueléticos y putrefactos que atrapaban personas para no ser vistas nunca más; posiblemente eran portales a Gehenna. Lightning se petrifico antes el espectáculo. "¿Esto es el poder del hijo más joven de Satanás?"

-¡Lewin Light!- Salió de su trance al escuchar la voz aterrada pero exigente de un Grigori que corría hacía la salida de la sala.- ¡Detenga esto ahora! ¡Mate al demonio ahora mismo si es necesario! ¡Hágalo antes de que nos maté a todos!

Lewin reaccionó.

-Deprisa, reciten el Sutra de Magdalena de contención demoniaca.-Los exorcistas que aún estaban con vida y con juicio no dudaron en obedecer.

Yukio seguía gritando y aullando de dolor. Lightning se apresuró. El Sutra estaba fallando; se suponía que el rezo sería capaz de contener un enorme poder demoniaco de clase alta, pero aún seguían explotando extremidades y surgiendo esos agujeros negros por todas partes.

El domador sacó un grupo de instrumentos, entre ellos un bisturí curveado y unos expansores oculares. Se posicionó frente al demonio; sus ojos desprendían fuegos en sus pupilas y estaban inyectados en sangre.

Tomándolo del pelo, le colocó los expansores en un ojo. Yukio se resistió sin disminuir sus alaridos. Los ojos del verdugo se encontraron con los de su víctima: Lightning jamás en su vida había visto una mirada tan llena de terror y agonía como la de aquel chico demonio. De nuevo la culpa. Recordó la fotografía de antes; la sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo de Shiro por haber criado como un humano y exorcista a un hijo de Satanás tan de la mano como si fuera su hijo de verdad. Sepultó la culpa, no podía dudar ahora de sus acciones.

Colocó el otro expansor en el ojo faltante.

Más gritos a la lejanía, más exorcistas muertos o desaparecidos. Cada vez las voces que cantaban el Sutra eran menos.

Tenía que darse mucha más prisa.

Levantó el objeto filoso y lo acercó al rostro de Yukio. Como un animal luchando por su vida, el demonio quiso morder la mano de su torturador, pero falló. En cambio la hoja le cortó la barbilla justo donde está su lunar. Gimió de dolor.

Lightning aprovechó y, con una destreza ágil, encajó la navaja entre el parpado y el ojo. El demonio gritó y sigue luchando dando movimientos incontrolables con la cabeza aún con el instrumento encajado. Lewin llamó a unos exorcistas para que lo contuvieran; temía que aquel acto hubiera roto el globo ocular. Una vez quieto, con cuidado de no arruinar el órgano, el domador cortó las membranas que daban sostén al ojo. Con ayuda de un estilete, movió el globo ocular hasta sacarlo. El chico intentó moverse, pero no logró nada. Sólo el nervio óptico lo mantenía unido a la cara del demonio. Rápidamente la mitad del rostro era de un color carmesí por la cascada de sangre que salía del orificio ocular. Tomó unas tijeras y cortó.

Esperaba un grito desgarrador por parte del demonio, pero no llegó. Lo buscó con la mirada. Jadeaba y gimoteaba pero no gritaba. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, o por la pérdida de sangre o el increíble dolor.

En sus manos, el ojo era pegajoso y muy caliente, tanto que sus manos se comenzaban a ampollar. Le tendieron un frasco con formol y lo colocó ahí; se precipitó hasta el fondo del frasco sin perder su intenso brillo azul.

El poder destructivo del demonio comenzó a disminuir, pero aún estaba la masacre.

"Falta uno y se acaba para él" pensó no muy seguro si con misericordia, piedad o placer.

De nuevo acercó su mano al rostro del chico, pero retrocedió de inmediato por un dolor atroz.

En un parpadear su mano primero y luego su bazo explotaron y se carbonizaron en llamas azules. Lanzó un alarido y se presionó la zona de sangrado. Sintió la mirada del demonio; lo miraba con pánico y terror. Pero Lightning juró ver arrepentimiento y culpa en aquel ojo brillante.

"¿De qué se arrepiente? Debería estar satisfecho por haberme volado el brazo o ¿A caso será que lo hace sin querer? No. Es un demonio y solo trata de manipularme, eso tiene que ser." Trato de convencerse de que aquella mirada culposa no estaba ahí.

Su cuerpo se electrocutaba de dolor. Se las ingenió para preparar los instrumentos para la segunda extracción.

-Lo… lo… siento…-susurró el niño. Lewin se paró un instante. "Es solo un engaño para que no lo mates. Sigue con tu tarea" maldijo así mismo y continuó.

Yukio se orinó cuando el bisturí comenzó a separar su otro ojo. Sin ser surdo, Lewin realizó la misma tarea que con el órgano par. Por último rozo las tijeras en el nervio óptico.

-Pa…pa…papá…-gimoteo en un delirio.

"Mierda" Su mano tembló. "Vamos no escuches, ya no puedes ayudarlo aunque quisieras. Le infectaste en corazón, le cortaste la cola y lo vos a dejar ciego. Lo destrozaste. Solo tengo que terminar esto y matarlo. ¡No hay manera de remediar nada! ¡Yo soy el puto demonio aquí no él!"

Lightning cortó.

El mundo para Yukio sería oscuridad para siempre.


	7. Libertad

Se abrió paso entre varios exorcistas que corrían frenéticamente fuera del lugar. Al entrar a la sala Rin casi vomita: sangre por todas partes y cuerpos desmembrados tirados por doquier. Shura lo alcanzó en segundos y se quedó en igual shock, pero ella gritó cuando vio el cuerpo encadenado de su amigo ensangrentado. Lewin sostenía su mano un frasco con dos esferas brillantes y azules.

Rin reparó en lo que miraba la mujer y su mundo se vino abajo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarlo, su hermano estaba horrible: con su cola café mutilada y tirada sin movimiento alguno, las piernas destruidas y su espalda quemada. Sería un milagro si seguía con vida. No pudo acercarse ni un poco.

No lloró ni grito, pues lo único que sentía era odio y deseos de matar, matar a ese hombre que sostenía como trofeo los ojos de su hermano.

Rin no lo pensó dos veces y sacó la Kurikara para enfrentar a aquel hombre.

Los Grigoris gritaron algo antes de escapar. Lewin miró la situación: la sala estaba ahora vacía con sólo ellos cuatro. Ágilmente esquivó el primer ataque del mayor de los demonios. Shura lo flanqueo desde el otro extremo y la esquivó también. Pero Lewin podía ser la más ágil que quisiera, pero el siguiente ataque sin duda no pudo esquivarlo: su cuerpo se prendió en llamas azules y su piel comenzó a quemarse. Lanzó el frasco por los aires y se rompió estrepitosamente. Estaba seguro que moriría, pero las llamas se detuvieron. La punta filosa de la Kurikara se encajó leventemente en su pecho sin causar gran daño.

La mano de Rin temblaba y su rostro tenía lágrimas pero la mirada era firme. Shura ya no estaba más ahí, ella estaba con Yukio, o con lo que quedaba de él.

Lewin levantó la cara y enfrentó a Rin.

-Tú… tú le hiciste esto a Yukio, ¿verdad?

La presión en el pecho de Lewin fue mayor. Pero no bajó la mirada de la del demonio.

-Si.

La cara de Rin dibujó odio y el domador estaba seguro que lo mataría. Rin sintió fuego en su corazón. Solo tenía que presionar su arma u poco más y su venganza estaría echa. "Venganza…"

-No te perdono nada, y tengo el deseo de matarte y llevarte al infierno donde perteneces más que yo. Pero… no pienso darle gusto ni a ti ni a los putos del Vaticano de convertirme en el monstruo que tanto dicen que soy.- Su mano en la empuñadura era firme.

La mente de Lightning se quebró. Acababa de perdonarle la vida el hermano del demonio que acababa de torturar como un perro. ¿Cómo es que alguien en este mundo es capaz de hacer semejante cosa? Solo los ángeles y puros de corazón son capaces de perdonar a un monstruo como él. ¿Manipulación? No. Era real y autentico. El Vaticano estaba mal, Angel estaba equivocado y él estaba ciego. Nunca pudo ver que la vida era de igual valor en cualquier ser vivo sin importar lo que fuese. Nunca entendió por qué aquella sonrisa de Shiro en la foto junto al hijo de Satanás porque lo veía así, un humano y un demonio, cuando en realidad lo que mostraba la foto era un padre y su hijo. Miró a lo lejos a Yukio entre los brazos de Shura. De nuevo, no era una humana y un demonio, era una mujer llorando por su amigo en desgracia. Desgracia que le había provocado. Dios, quien quiera que fuera, nunca lo perdonaría. Sólo le quedaba algo que podía hacer.

-No te cruces en nuestro camino nunca, o de lo contrario…

-De eso no te preocupes Okumura-kun.

Con su única mano tomó por el filo la espada y la clavó por completo. Rin soltó la espada y lo miró.

-Tú me perdonas… pero dile a Yukio que él nunca perdone a un monstruo como yo…pero lo… siento.

Lewin creyó desaparecer para siempre.

..

…

…

Después de una aparente eternidad, una luz despertó a Lightning. Se incorporó en una cama de enfermería. Tocó su pecho vendado y se maldijo por el monstruo que era.

Xxxxxx

Fue difícil al principio, pero después fue imposible. Cuando llevaron a Yukio a Aomori, estaba en shock hipovolémico: si no fuera por la sangre seca que lo cubría, se vería a la perfección la palidez, estaba sudoroso y pegajoso, su respiración era lenta y el pulso era casi nulo. Cuando sus amigos lo vieron se paralizaron ante el horror, pero Shura los sacó del trance y les dio estrictas órdenes para atenderlo. Rin le rogó a Shiemi que no se desmayará, ella era la tercera persona que más sabía de medicina ahí (la segunda era Shura por su Meister Doctor, la primera persona que sabía de medicina estaba muriéndose sobre una cama). Izumo con ayuda de Konekomaru trajeron toallas húmedas y limpiaron el rostro de Yukio, revisaron sus fosas nasales y garganta en busca de que no estuvieran obstruidas. Shima cargaba vendas por todos lados. Bon ayudó a Rin a levantar la parte trasera de su gemelo para limpiar y colocar algo para detener la hemorragia en la zona donde antes había una cola café. Bon logró detener un poco la hemorragia.

Rin miraba alarmado a Shura inyectándole algo. Konekomaru preparaba varios antibióticos con hierbas invocadas por Shiemi. Todos sabían que hacer. Pero él no. "Dios, porque soy tan estúpido… ¡¿Por qué nunca escuche a mi hermano?! Soy un…"

-¡Okumura! Cálmate…- le regaño Bon. Al parecer dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

Fueron dos horas terribles, en las que ya ni siquiera sabían sí Yukio los escuchaba o algo. No podían hacer la prueba de dilatación de pupilas para conocer su estado mental. Lo único que consiguieron fue vendarlo y llenarlo de yodo por todos lados. Solo sabían que estaba vivo por la lenta respiración y los temblores repentinos que de la hacía nada.

Rin estaba parado a un lado de donde lo tenían acostado. La cama estaba húmeda por la sangre y la habitación adoptó un hedor a podrido. No podía evitar ver cada una de las heridas de su hermano: las piernas rotas, la cara cortada (tenía una herida en uno de sus lunares), sus ojos vendados de los cuales aún escurría sangre como lágrimas, pero su pecho era un desastre. Podrido, negro y despellejado, solo cubierto por unas hierbas medicinales que Shiemi había colocado.

No tenían mucho con que curarlo. ¡Nada!. Estaban en una casa vieja en medio de la nieve en Aomori, lejos de todo. Talvez si usaban el conocimiento demoniaco para tratarlo, o si usaban la sangre de Rin, ¿Qué tal si sellaban su corazón en alguna cosa? ¡Si, eso es!

-¡Shura!

La mujer, que estaba susurrando algo con Bon, se sobresaltó al escuchar al demonio.

-Sellemos su corazón para que no se pudra y…- su voz estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Shura bajó la mirada apenada.

-Rin, Yukio tiene un sello ¿recuerdas?

-Si pero podemos hacer otro. Los sellos no son tan fuertes. El que me mantenía como humano se rompió y si forzamos, si solo lo intentamos…

-Aunque pudiéramos sellar su corazón en algún lado, luego ¿Qué?- dijo esto último casi a gritos.- Ustedes dos no son demonios normales, son mitad humano y sin su cuerpo humano no pueden sobrevivir…

-Pero ¡podemos curarlo!- Rin lloraba mientras lo decía.

Los demás se estremecieron. Si bien podían sellar el corazón de Yukio, éste dejaría de palpitar en cuanto el cuerpo humano exigiera morir.

-¡No idiota! No son solo es la pérdida de sangre o que este ciego o que le arrancaron cola. ¡No es solo eso! ¡El cuerpo de tu hermano ya no sirve! ¡Se va morir! ¡Y eso es por mi culpa!- En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se desplomó en llanto al suelo.

Rin apartó la mirada y vio el rostro pálido de su hermano. Quería acariciarlo, tocar sus mejillas, dibujar círculos alrededor de cada lunar, pero no pudo, porque si lo hacía sentiría que su corazón explotaría de dolor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó secamente.

-¿Qué?- la mujer lo miró aún en lágrimas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así? Mierda ¿Cuánto le queda?

En alguna parte Shiemi comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. El llanto cesó cuando Konekomaru la sacó de la habitación.

-No se…- la mujer se sorbo la nariz.- Puede que este así dos días, tres, o incluso morir ahora mismo.

Las cejas de Rin se juntaron. Ver el cuerpo en agonía de su hermano era desgarrador. Mordió su uña demoniaca. Pensó por casi dos minutos en silencio. Había una solución. Con una sonrisa triste miró a sus amigos.

-Pueden dejarme un momento a solas con mi hermano, por favor.-Pidió con una vaga alegría.

Todos salieron uno a uno, no sin antes darle una mirada lastimosa a su maestro y amigo. Shura permaneció ahí, pero ahora estaba seria y sin derramar más lágrimas.

-Shura… no te culpo y no quiero que te culpes.- Le pidió.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión inentendible. Talvez con… ¿alivio? o ¿más culpa?

-Rin…solo antes déjame…

-Sí, no te detengo…

Shura se acercó a su amigo. Tomo entre sus manos una mano sudorosa y sucia del chico. La presionó con delicadeza.

-Gato miedoso cuatro ojos…-comenzó- Yukio… lo siento por joderte tanto, pero solo quería verte sonreír y yo… te quiero demasiado.- Se acercó al rostro del menor le beso en la frente. Shura se levantó, pasó junto a Rin y lo abrazó.

No dijeron nada hasta que se separaron del abrazo.

-Solo hazlo sin que le duela.

Rin asintió en silencio. La mujer salió de la habitación, dejándolos solo otra vez.

Estaban solos de nuevo. Pero juntos.

Tomó su espada demoniaca.

A paso lento se acercó a su hermano.

Lo miró de nuevo, y esta vez sí acarició su rostro pálido. Tocó sus lunares que tanto le avergonzaban a su hermano pequeño, pero que lo volvían único. Con su mano libre recorrió cada centímetro de aquel rostro tan similar pero diferente al suyo.

-Yukio… yo- desenfundó la espada y sus llamas se hicieron visibles. Apretó la empuñadura con coraje y miedo. Se mordió el labio sofocando el dolor.

Solo tenía que hacerlo rápido y listo.

-Yukio… perdóname.

-Ni… Nii

Rin se detuvo.

-Nii

-¿Yukio? ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Yukio!

Rin se acercó más.

Rin se estremeció cuando una mano torpe lo toco en las costillas. Era Yukio. Movía su mano a ciegas en busca de su hermano.

Rin tomó la delicada mano y la colocó en su rostro, frotándosela con cariño. Quería que sintiera su calor, que sintiera el calor de sus llamas.

-Aquí estoy hermanito. Estoy solo para ti.

-Te… te…

-¿Si? Te escucho- frotó la mano cada vez más fría de su gemelo.

-Te… tengo… mi…edo.

Si no fuera por las vendas y si tuviera su la capacidad física, Rin estría seguro que Yukio estaba llorando.

Rin se estremeció.

-Yukio… yo puedo… hacer que dejes de tener miedo. Puedo dejar que dejes de tener dolor ¿Me permites hacerlo?…- Se sintió un monstruo por decirle eso.- ¡Mierda! ¡Te amo Yukio! ¡Te amo como a nadie voy a amar en esta vida miserable!

Rin no contuvo más el dolor y lloró sin soltar la mano de su hermano. Lagrimas caían sobre la cara de su gemelo. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que oyó la voz de hermano.

-Si…-su voz ronca y casi sorda arrastraba dolor.-Yo quiero… que Nii-san me…

Yukio se retorció extrañamente de una manera dolorosa, pero no gritó, solo gimió.

El mayor sintió la mano de Yukio perder fuerza pero la sostuvo en su rostro. Su hermano vomitó sangre y dio paso a otra convulsión. Cuando se detuvo seguía respirando con un sonido doloroso.

-¡¿Yukio?! ¡¿Aun me escuchas?!

No hubo más respuesta que el respirar delirante de su hermano. La agonía era notable.

Rin incorporó un poco a su hermano y lo abrazo. Acariciaba su cabeza entre su pecho. Tomó la Kurikara. Su manó tembló.

Sin dejar de repetir una y otra vez que lo amaba, en un segundo, atravesó el corazón de su hermano.

Yukio se estremeció una última vez entre los brazos de su hermano.

Un infierno se abrió en el corazón de Rin.


	8. Epílogo

Díez años después.

-La última vez que las Lamias fueron avistadas, fue en la cercanía del lago Kikuri, justo al oeste del puente. Se sabe que una de ellas ha estado secuestrando a los jóvenes pescadores, y que la otra al parecer ha estado acechando a la ya mencionada. Hay rumores que la Lamia que secuestra a los jóvenes está involucrada a una secta que planea abrir una puerta a Gehenna. ¿Cuál es la orden?

Preguntó un exorcista al Paladín. El paladín se rascó la cabeza y miró a su compañera.

-Shura, quiero que lleves un escuadrón de rastreo y otro de contención. Tenemos que detenerlas.

Shura bostezó.

-Como digas Sr. Soy Paladín. Solo no te quejes si llego tarde a la fiesta. Eso sí, no beban si mi o los parto en dos.- Amenazó con una sonrisa y se retiró.

Rin le agradeció.

Los días en la "Nueva Orden del Vaticano" eran llenos de actividad, los demonios estaban cada vez más activos, pero no eran ningún problema para el joven Paladín. Rin caminó por los pasillos de la torre de exorcistas en Berlín. A cada paso, caras amigables lo saludaban y alababan por lo destacado que resultó ser. Rin era el Paladín, y podría decirse que el mejor Paladín que haya existido, o bueno eso decían los medios, él sabía que el mejor era Shiro.

Meses después de haber escapado del Vaticano, Lightning demandó a la orden por violencia y abuso, incluyéndose como culpable. Por no decir que la mayoría de los exorcistas de alto mando habían fallecido en la fallida ejecución del noveno hijo de Satanás, los demás miembros e incluso los Grigori y Angel, fueron sentenciado por uso inadecuado de la violencia, tortura infantil, intento de homicidio a inocentes, experimentación humana-demoniaca sin justificación y ser responsables del fallecimiento del exorcista Yukio Okumura de apenas dieciséis años. A partir ahí, la orden quedó sin liderazgo, pero los demás exorcistas no involucrados tomaron sus medidas y llegaron a acuerdos y reglas muy diferentes a las que solía tener la organización. Lewin Light fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua, pero él no se molestó en asumirlo. Shura y los amigos de Rin, quedaron libres de toda sentencia por complicidad, en cambio fueron aceptados nuevamente conservado sus puestos. Shura se volvió una de los nuevos líderes. Para Rin no fue tan sencillo: al principio se resistió a regresar a trabajar con exorcistas por gran resentimiento. Sus amigos le alentaron a volver. Pasado varios meses de pura reflexión, decidió que volvería; fin de cuentas lo había prometido y estaba seguro que si se volvía a ser Paladín su padre y hermano estarían orgullosos. Y con gran empeño se volvió exorcista de bajo nivel hasta que en un parpadeó se volvió el Paladín.

Su primera petición fue que le entregaran los ojos de Yukio, pues el chico sabía que aún estaban siendo escondidos desde el incidente; primero se negaron objetando que eran propiedad de La Nueva Orden del Vaticano, pero no se quedó tranquilo y levantó demandas y saco todo su privilegio como Paladín para que se los dieran. Finalmente se los entregaron. Dentro de su recipiente aún mantenían el brilló azul intenso de la llama que se dibujaba en la pupila. Rin sentía la calidez que emitían, y desprendían un extraño poder que le daba cosquillas a Rin. Incluso podía sentir la presencia de Yukio, pero era la presencia del Yukio que tenía miedo. Incineró los ojos justo igual como había hecho con el cuerpo de su hermano, y de la misma forma, dejó que la ventisca se llevara sus cenizas a la libertad. Las cenizas emitían brillos azules hermosos. Un gran espectáculo. Con esto Rin se sintió libre. Sintió que dejó libre a Yukio.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta. Con una llave mágica la abrió y…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Rin!

Rin sonrió. Si bien ya sabía por medio de Shura que le iban a hacer una fiesta sorpresa fingió que no sabía.

-Chicos de verdad se los agradezco.

Todos estaban en la casa humilde de Rin. Todos sus amigos y su esposa Shiemi. Afuera nevaba, era 27 de diciembre y todo estaba frío. Pero no ahí, no ahí adentro donde Rin partía su pastel de cumpleaños acompañado de sus amigos. Todos reían, comían y compartían anécdotas. Shura llegó después para levantar más el alma de la fiesta. La fiesta fue increíble. Pasado un rato, todos se reunieron en una mesa para decirle las bendiciones a Rin. Bon le bendijo por su futuro hijo que nacería en dos meses, Shima le bendijo por ser un afortunado por casarse con Shiemi, Konekomaru le dijo muchas cosas lindas, Izumo se limitó un felicidades y gracias por nacer (eso era suficiente para alegrar a Rin), Shiemi lo beso en la mejilla, Shura (totalmente ebria) le hizo una llave en la cabeza y le dijo que estaba orgulloso de su alumno idiota. Al terminar todos, Rin se incorporó.

-Gracias de nuevo chicos.- Se aclaró la garganta.- Yo quiero darle mis bendiciones a mi hermano Yukio…-todos sonrieron al escuchar el nombre del que una vez fue su amigo.- le mando mis bendiciones y las de ustedes, porque hoy cumplíamos veintiséis años. Y estoy seguro que el esta tan feliz como nosotros. Él fue el mejor hermano que nadie pueda tener, mi mejor amigo y la mejor persona que tuve la fortuna de conocer. Brindemos por él.

Todos se levantaron e hicieron un brindis por Yukio.

Rin sonrió. Miró por la ventana la nieve que bailaba lentamente hasta caer y acumularse en todas las superficies.

-Felicidades Yukio.

Y casi como un silbido creyó escuchar la voz alegre de su hermano.

-Igual Nii-san.


End file.
